Tan solo una fiesta
by Michelesss
Summary: Se suponia que aquello debería ser tan solo una fiesta. Se suponia que lo que fuera que tuvieran no debería durar más que eso pero el amor decide por ellas, no ellas por el amor. ADVERTENCIA GIRL!PEEN
1. Chapter 1

-**Como sigas así no voy a controlarme.-**le murmuro al oído mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, no podía creer que la morena le estuviera haciendo aquello, la excitación recorría cada rincón de su cuerpo y comenzaba a sentir como su _gran secreto_ se despertaba.

Rachel se dio vuelta y miro a Quinn con una sonrisa de lado, relamiéndose los labios. Desde que había comenzado a tener algo con la rubia todo iba mucho mejor en su vida, además de que en ella encontraba todo lo que siempre busco, tal vez porque Quinn confinaba lo mejor de dos mundos desde su punto de vista.- **No estoy haciendo nada, así que cálmate.-**se alejo un poco de ella, casi podía sentir el miembro de Quinn pegado a su trasero y no era la idea de que se excitara en aquel lugar, rodeadas de gente.

-**Llevas ese intento de vestido que no hace más que tapar tu trasero, y dale gracias a dios que logra hacerlo.- **frunció levemente el ceño mirando a su alrededor y fulminando con la mirada a Evans, que miraba a Rachel como si fuera el ultimo trozo de carne en el desierto.-** Nunca he visto a Evans dedicarle esa mirada tan lasciva a absolutamente nadie, ¿era necesario vestirte así? Es solo una jodida reunión del glee club en casa de Puckerman como todos los viernes, no era necesario.-**estaba molesta, estaba molesta porque sentía que no aguantaría mucho sin poder tocar a Rachel, necesitaba hacerla suya y al parecer nadie había ingerido suficiente alcohol como para que no se dieran cuenta si la llevaba a algún sitio.

-**Tú me has obligado a tomar estas medidas drásticas, llevas dos días sin llamarme, dos días Quinn.-**le mostro su dedo índice y pulgar mientras entrecerraba los ojos con evidente molestia.-** desde que tuviste ese pequeño accidente te has desaparecido, no entiendo porque lo has hecho. Realmente comenzaba a considerar que estábamos bien y que podías confiar en mi si tenias algún problema.**

La rubia bajo la mirada mientras fruncía los labios, sabía que había tomado la decisión equivocada desapareciendo del mapa aquellos dos días, pero le daba demasiada vergüenza lo ocurrido como para hacer que no había sucedido nada.

-**Quinn no es para tanto, solo fue…algo que le puede pasar a todo el mundo, no tienes porque alejarte de mi por eso.-**suspiro un poco, se quería acercar a ella, pero notaba como comenzaban a mirarlas y se sentía un poco cohibida, aun mas porque sabía que a su acompañante no le gustaba para nada cuando comenzaban a mirarlas de aquella manera.

-**Se que no es mi culpa pero igualmente no quiero hablar del tema.-**miro de nuevo a Sam y esta vez apretó los puños con fuerza, la ira comenzaba a recorrerla entera y no sabía cuánto sería capaz de aguantar sin matarlo, literalmente, a golpes por estar mirando así a Rachel.- **Juro que si ese idiota no deja de mirarte de esa manera lo golpeare tanto que quedara ciego y no podrá ver nada mas en su jodida vida.**

Suspiro mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello, aprovechando para echárselo para atrás mientras pensaba alguna solución para aquello.- **Solo no le hagas caso, concéntrate en poner borracho a todo el mundo para que en unos minutos podamos estar un rato juntas, además..¿quien te ha dicho que no me había gustado?.-**con disimulo dejo una leve caricia en la mano de Quinn, sonriendo al ver como esta se ruborizaba por el contacto.- **Además tu también lo ha hecho apropósito, sabes que me encanta como te quedan los jeans apretados con tu chaqueta de cuero.-**le guiño el ojo y se lamio los labios provocativamente antes de perderse por el pasillo de la casa de Noah, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

Quinn trago saliva en seco y respiro hondo, agradeciendo estar sola llevo una mano a sus jeans y acaricio su miembro por encima del pantalón, consolándolo.- **Si tenemos suerte esta noche terminamos con la abstinencia, solo pon de tu parte también que yo sola no puedo hacer todo.-**Quinn Fabray había perdido la cabeza, y la única culpable era Rachel Berry.

Una hora, había tenido que aguantar una jodida hora viendo como Sam intentaba meterse en las bragas de Rachel, casi literalmente hablando porque estaba segura que más de una vez al rubio se le había ido la mano aprovechando que la morena estaba sentado a su lado y realmente no sabia como se había aguantado las ganas de ir a golpearlo hasta no poder mas.

Miro a su mejor amiga que estaba a su lado en el sillón con Brittany sobre sus piernas, ambas se besaban apasionadamente y Quinn no podía evitar sentir como volvía a endurecerse, si bien ambas eran sus amigas aquella imagen era muy excitante y tampoco era de piedra. Bajo la mirada y luego cerro lo ojos respirando hondo por unos momentos, dedicándose a calmar sus hormonas.

Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que la mirada de Rachel estaba fija en ella, por lo que la quedo mirando y luego, al notar que ella se levantaba y se iba escaleras arriba la siguió inmediatamente. Sonriendo ya más feliz porque al parecer ya estaba de suerte y nadie más se interpondría entre la morena y ella.

Cuando llego a la habitación donde había entrado Rachel ingreso y cerró la puerta con seguro, asegurándose de que nadie fuese a interrumpirlas ya que no quería frustrarse una vez más. La vio sentada en la cama, con una pierna cruzada arriba de la otra logrando que su vestido se subiera aun mas dejando ver las bragas negras que poseía en ese momento.- **debo confesar que esta vez has logrado desesperarme, no quiero enterarme que sales a algún sitio donde yo no esté con él, es demasiado corto y no quiero que a nadie le provoque lo que me ha provocado a mi.-**murmuro acercándose a ella mientras la miraba fijamente de manera lasciva, como un león asechando a su presa.

-**Procurare no hacerlo, aunque es divertido hacerlo cuanto tu estas cerca porque las probabilidades de que reacciones como en este momento son muchas y es lo que quería lograr.-**tomo de la cintura a Quinn acercándola más a ella, sonriendo al tener la entrepierna de la rubia delante de su rostro. Se relamió los labios y comenzó a rozar tan solo un poco su miembro con su mano derecha por encima de su pantalón.- **¿LionnQuinn quiere jugar?**-pregunto con voz de niña pequeña, jugando con la paciencia de la rubia.

Quinn tuvo que contener las ganas de tirar a Rachel en la cama de una vez y tener sexo con ella hasta que no pudiera mover ni un solo musculo de su cuerpo, aunque aquella voz con la que le hablaba ella no hacia más que excitarla y la otra lo sabía, por eso lo hacía.- **Quiere jugar contigo, sabes que le encanta hacerlo.-**murmuro pasando una de sus manos por el cabello de Rachel, enredando sus dedos en él y tirando de este levemente para que ella se acercara mas a su miembro.- **Ya no me hagas esperar más.-**arqueo una de sus cejas esperando a que la morena por fin accediera a satisfacerla, _necesitaba_ que lo haga.

Rachel la quedo mirando unos momentos y luego sonrío de lado, llevo sus manos al pantalón de la rubia y lo desabrocho para luego tirar de él junto con su ropa interior de una sola vez, extrañamente en aquel momento no tenía ganas de jugar con la paciencia de su amante.- **Espero que luego de esto decidas no desaparecer nunca mas, ni por un día.-**la vio nos momentos a los ojos y luego tomo el miembro de la rubia en su mano, acariciándolo lentamente, buscando que este terminara de ponerse erecto aunque parecía que ya lo estaba.

-**Ocupa tu boca en otra cosa mejor.-**movió un poco su cadera para acercar su miembro al rostro de Rachel, soltando un largo suspiro cuando sintió la lengua de esta acariciando su glande.-** Joder como n-necesitaba esto.-**gimió la rubia mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Rachel lamia con lentitud la punta del miembro de Quinn sin dejar de masturbarlo con un poco mas de velocidad, le encantaba tener a Quinn en la palma de su mano casi literalmente hablando, escuchar sus gemidos era algo demasiado bueno como para dejar pasar la oportunidad de hacerlo una vez más. Los gemidos de Quinn al sentir como Rachel besaba el contorno de su miembro para luego metérselo a la boca completamente eran sonoros, no podía controlarse generalmente cuando de ella se trataba.

Chupaba lentamente el miembro de Quinn, cuando su boca llegaba a la punta de este su mano la masturbaba uno momentos para luego volverá a repetir la operación hasta que la rubia movio las caderas para marcar ella el ritmo, saliendo y entrando de la boca de la morena a su gusto. Tomo del cabello a Rachel con ambas mano para asegurarse que no se moviera mientras incrementaba el rimo de sus caderas, saliendo de ella solo para dejarla respirar y que esta lamiera su el liquido pre-seminal que salía de su glande.- **Sigue así bebé, Uh…si…con la lengua, acaríciame con tu lengua.-**gimió mirándola fijamente, le encantaba ver como Rachel lamia su miembro, ver el deseo reflejado en su mirar prácticamente la hacía querer llegar al orgasmo.

Rachel sintiendo como el glande de la rubia comenzaba a calentarse debido a la próxima eyaculación decidió hacer lo que le pedía y comenzar a chupar el pene de Quinn con más intensidad. Suspirando cuando ella comenzó a temblar y apretó mas su cabello para penetrar su boca con mas fiereza.- **Toma Rachel, tómalo todo…es tu premio por portarte bien bebé, todo tuyo, trágatelo todo.-**decía una Quinn completamente entregada a lo que sentía, temblando por el placer de eyacular finalmente. Cerro los ojo con fuerza al sentir como la rubia comenzaba a eyacular en su boca, chupando con más lentitud y presionando sus labios alrededor de su glande para sacar hasta la última gota de su esencia.

-**Deliciosa Quinnie, simplemente deliciosa.-**murmuro alejándose de su miembro mientras la miraba a los ojos, relamiendo sus labios para probar una vez más la esencia de Quinn de ellos.

-**Wow…-**dijo una voz detrás de Quinn, ambas se dieron vueltas y vieron que Noah las miraba alucinado, para momentos después caer desmayado en la puerta del baño de ese cuarto.

-**¡JODER, ES QUE NO PUEDO FOLLAR EN PAZ!-**grito Quinn exasperada a lo que Rachel río y le subió el bóxer y el pantalón, abrochándoselo y luego incorporándose para besar cortamente sus labios.

-**Nosotras hacemos el amor, no follamos, y vamos a revivirlo…ya tendremos tiempo para seguir con lo nuestro.-**murmuro besándola una vez más.-** Además lo hiciste una vez más, te alejaste de mi el otro día por haber eyaculado en mi boca y hoy lo volviste a hacer además…me encanta que lo hagas.-**Rachel le guiño el ojo y fue inmediatamente a socorrer a Puck, sonriendo por haber dejado a Quinn perpleja mirándola, aquella noche a pesar de ser interrumpidas iba a ser muy larga y llena de pasión, ambas lo sabían y estaban felices por ello.

Tw: Michelesss_


	2. Chapter 2

Noah había sido acostado por las chicas en la cama, procurando que no se diera cuenta de nada de lo que había pasado una vez que se despertara, lo que menos querían ambas era tener que lidiar con que Puck supiera el secreto de Quinn cuando despertara.

-**Pensé que habías cerrado con seguro, para la próxima debemos ser mas cuidadosas Quinn, tu no quieres que nadie sepa acerca de tu condición y lo respeto aunque esta vez tuvimos suerte de que Noah estuviera lo suficientemente alcoholizado como para asegurarnos que mañana no recuerde nada o piense que fue producto de su pervertida imaginación.-**Rachel hablaba con el ceño fruncido mientras se subía al auto de la rubia.

Quinn giro los ojos algo malhumorada mientras la miraba fijamente intentando no decir nada que pudiera herir la sensibilidad de Rachel, la conocía, sabia lo voluble que podía ser la morena en esos casos.-** Fue tu culpa, si tu no hubieras estado provocándome toda la jodida noche no hubiera estado tan excitada como para olvidar que debía cerrar la puerta con seguro, estaba demasiado concentrada en no acabar en mis pantalones por el hecho de imaginarte haciéndome lo que justamente me hiciste Rachel.-**vio de reojo como la morena ocultaba una sonrisa cuando ella se subió y arrancaba el auto hacia casa de ella.- **Creo que son obvias las razones por las cuales no quiero que nadie se entere, solo espero que tu las respetes.**

**-Claro que las respeto, compartirlas o no es algo completamente distinto al igual que andar mirando como esta todo el tiempo tu supuesta heterosexualidad.-**el mal humor de Rachel se hacía presente, eso no presagiaba nada bueno para la rubia.

-**Ya hemos hablado de esto hasta el cansancio, mi padre me ha dicho que lo mas recomendable hasta que salga de este jodido pueblo es que sea eso ante todo el mundo y yo no encuentro ninguna objeción ante lo que me pide. Él me acepta aunque sea un jodido fenómeno, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por mi familia.**

Rachel tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para evitar decir una barbaridad mientras miraba hacia el exterior, no quería que tuvieran otra vez la misma discusión por algo que sabria que no podía cambiar. ¿Cómo le hacía entender a Quinn que nada estaba mal con ella? no tenia la menor idea de cómo hacerlo y eso la frustraba pero a la vez le daban mas ganas de estar con ella, de hacerla sentir especial y querida así fuera en contadas ocasiones.

-**No quiero que hablar de esto arruine nuestra noche, Rae. Por favor, olvidemos todo por hoy. Tus padres no están y son contadas las ocasiones que podemos estar solas.-**suspiro y al parar en un semáforo se dio vuelta para poder mirarla a los ojos, encontrándose con esos ojos color chocolate que tanto le encantaban.

**-El día que pueda decirte a algo que no enserio será el fin del mundo Quinn, no puedes manejar mi voluntad así.-**murmuro con cierto humor y mal humor a la vez.

La rubia río un poco y mirando el camino sonrío con cierta picardía e ironia a la vez.-**Ambas sabemos que me puedes decir que no a algo, y eso no es algo de lo que este orgullosa verdaderamente. Aun no entiendo como aguanto estar contigo con eso, Rachel.**

Se dio cuenta del mal uso de palabras que había hecho cuando la morena se quedo callada y la quedo mirando de muy mala manera, con solo verla de reojo se había dado cuenta que lo había arruinado pero intento no pensar en ello.

-**Nadie te está obligando a nada, Quinn. Si consideras oportuno dejar de verme por ello o alejarte de mi hazlo de una buena vez, nadie te impide que te vayas.-**su tono había cambiado completamente. Quinn le había dado en uno de sus puntos débiles y le molestaba el hecho de saber que si la rubia confiara más en sí misma y supiera usar bien sus cartas podría tener eso con cualquier otra chica.

Se tenso mientras estacionaba el coche fuera de la casa de Rachel, no había esperado que se tomara tan mal sus palabras siendo que consideraba que todo estaba lo suficientemente claro entre las dos como para que estuviera segura que nada lograría que se alejara de ella. Tal vez no era lo suficientemente expresiva, no era de decir lo que sentía pero su posesividad debía ser un claro indicio para Rachel de sus sentimientos, si no la quisiera no sería así con ella.

-**Rachel…-**antes que pudiera decir algo más esta ya se había bajado y caminaba bastante enojada hacia dentro de su hogar. Quinn solo acertó a rodar los ojos y dar un largo suspiro, jamás podría acostumbrarse a los berrinches de diva que tenia Rachel casi siempre.

Se bajo del auto y se quedo mirando la puerta unos momentos, no la había cerrado al entrar por lo cual era una clara invitación a que entrara, a pesar de todo la morena no podía pelear con ella y eso removía algo en su interior. Sabía que se merecía más pero Quinn era egoísta o eso se decía, jamás dejaría que toda la magia que Rachel tenia se fuera con alguien más, ese metro cincuenta y pico de pasión y amor era suyo, solo suyo.

Entro a la casa y luego de cerrar subió directamente al cuarto, encontrándose con una Rachel en ropa interior mientras buscaba su pijama para dormir, por el día que era y su ánimo aseguraría que usaría el rosa con ositos que era su preferido. ¿Qué mierda hacia con una persona así? No lo sabía, el amor la confundía.

Se acerco a la morena y la abrazo de atrás con fuerza, posando sus manos en su abdomen mientras apoyaba su entrepierna en su trasero.

-**Ya lo hemos hablado, Rachel. Sé que puedes darme y que no puedes darme y realmente lo aprecio. No necesito más por el momento a pesar que lo desee.-**beso su hombro con suavidad mientras apoyaba su mentón en su hombro.

Rachel suspiro y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás recostando su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia.-**Solo…no quiero que te vayas con alguna otra chica porque yo no pueda darte eso, Quinn. No quiero que eso suceda y realmente estoy intentando superar mis miedos.**

**-Nadie nos corre, no tenemos porque apresurarnos tanto.**

Una risa coqueta salió de los labios de Rachel, su humor cuando estaba cerca de Quinn cambiaba constantemente, ni ella lo entendía.-** De hecho yo juraría que hace unos momentos tu te has corrido, Fabray.**

Cuando Rachel hizo su trasero hacia atrás para rozar al miembro de Quinn con este la rubia cerro los ojos, mordiéndose el labio inferior.- **¿Acaso quiere más señorita Berry? Pensé que había tenido suficiente por hoy.**

Rachel río y comenzó a mover su trasero como si estuviera bailando para rozarla más, disfrutando de sentir como poco a poco el miembro de Quinn se endurecía.

-**Tú lo has buscado, Rachel.-**hizo a un lado el cabello de la morena y comenzó a besar su cuello con lentitud, mientras empujaba sus caderas hacia adelante para que el roce fuera más intenso. Aprovecho la desnudez de Rachel para bajar una de las manos que tenía en su abdomen y comenzar a acariciar su parte intima.-** No sabes lo dura que me pone que te mojes así por mi, Rae. No hay cosa más excitante que sentir la humedad que te provoco.**

Respirando hondo y dándose fuerza para hacerlo Rachel se giro y tiro de la remera de la rubia para poder quitársela. La empujo para que esta cayera sentada sobre a cama y se puso a horcajadas sobre ella, agarrándole la cara para que no se moviera y besando sus labios con pasión mientras comenzaba a moverse encima para que sus partes intimas se rozaran.

El roce era exquisito para ambas, la excitación aumentaba mientras los roces también lo hacían y la desesperación de Quinn que apretaba los glúteos de Rachel era cada vez mas patente. Como pudo y de un movimiento rápido dejo a Rachel debajo de ella mientras comenzaba a besarle el cuello, mordiendo y succionando en algunos sitios para dejarle marcas, sintiendo como las manos de esta desabrochaban su pantalón y lo tiraban hacia abajo como podían. Se separo un poco para poder bajárselos junto al bóxer y se pego a ella sintiendo como su miembro se rozaba con la braga de Rachel que estaba completamente mojada.

-**Joder Rachel.-**tenso la mandíbula moviendo su cadera lentamente para sentirla más.

-**Quinn…por favor.-**murmuro clavando sus uñas en su espalda y respirando agitadamente.

Con sus manos impaciente rompió la braga de la morena y la tiro hacia un lado, agarrando su miembro con su mano y guiándolo a su intimidad para comenzar a rozar su clítoris con la punta de su glande mientras hacía movimientos pélvicos.

-**Maldición Rachel, estas tan mojada…si lo suelto entrare en ti y no puedo hacerlo.-**se quejo uniendo su frente con la de ella mientras seguía los movientos. A pesar de los roces y las sesiones de sexo oral que pudieran llegar a tener la morena aun no se había decidido por darle su primera vez y Quinn lo respetaba.

Deslizo la punta de su miembro por su intimidad rozando su entrada y luego volviendo a su clítoris para acariciarlo varias veces hasta que lo soltó cuando logro que su tronco quedara atrapado en los labios vaginales de Rachel y su glande acariciando su clítoris. Movió la cadera rápidamente para rozarse mas mientras mordía y lamia sus labios con decepción.

-**Más, solo un poco más.-**jadeaba la rubia desesperada por la tan ansiada liberación.

-**¡Por Yavhé Quinn!-**grito la morena dejándose ir en un maravilloso orgasmo, tensándose y clavando sus uñas en la espalda de la rubia quien, al sentirla, apuro los roces hasta poder acabar con ella rociando el pubis y clítoris de Rachel con su semen.

-**Joder.-**murmuro Quinn dejándose caer sobre Rachel, besando su cuello con cariño mientras la abrazaba.

**-No me dejes.-**murmuro una adormecida morena que abrazaba como si su vida dependiese de ello a la rubia que se encontraba a su lado.

-**Jamás lo haría Rachel, jamás.-**murmuro Quinn quien, luego de acomodarse para poder acostarse abrazándola con comodidad y tapándose ambas. Se rindió a los brazos de Morfeo asegurándose que los sueños de la persona que amaba estuvieran velados por ella misma.

* * *

**Mil perdones, recién se me ocurre como seguirlo y creo que lo voy a extender unos capítulos más, no estoy segura si hacerlo fic o hacerlo solo como mucho cinco capítulos.**

**Mil gracias por las firmas. Un beso a todas. **

**Noe.**

**Twitter: Michelesss_**


	3. Tal vez

**Descargo de responsabilidades, los personajes no me pertenecen porque de ser así Finn sería comida para Arthur. **

* * *

_**Rayos de ansiedad caen sobre mí,**_

_**Cuando estoy con vos, solo se sentir.**_

Era una nueva mañana en el instituto, una nueva mañana en la cual Rachel estaba más contenta que de costumbre y nadie podía decirle nada por estar así, cualquiera lo estaría si hubiera amanecido con Quinn Fabray entre sus brazos y hubiera podido contemplarla dormir por aproximadamente dos horas.

Si Rachel Berry tenía alguna duda que se había enamorado de la capitana de las animadoras aquella duda había desaparecido aquella madrugada al despertarse y quedarse admirando al ángel que tenía entre sus brazos por dos horas o tal vez un poco más.

Sonrío bobamente mientras había su casillero y desviaba su mirada para encontrarse con Quinn mirándola también de reojo en su casillero que estaba tan solo a unos metros del de ella. ¿Cómo podía haber alguien tan perfecto? Verdaderamente la morena no lo entendía pero tampoco le buscaba mucha explicación porque sabía que nada le haría justicia a la escancia y perfección de _su_ rubia.

Kurt se paro detrás de Rachel para ver atentamente todo lo que estaba haciendo y especialmente hacia donde se dirigía su mirada. El chico no era distraído además de tener un talento natural para los chismes y desde hacía días comenzaba a notar miradas cómplices y sonrisas tímidas entre las dos chicas.

-No quiero ser aguafiestas pero lamento informarte que cada vez las miradas de las dos son mas indiscretas y hasta un ciego podría ver que se traen algo juntas.** – **la voz de Kurt sonó algo seria, en primer lugar porque su amiga no le había contado nada de la relación que parecía tener con Quinn y en segundo lugar porque conocía la fama de la rubia y no quería que su mejor amiga resultase dañada.

-No se de que me estas hablando, Kurt. – murmuro la morena cerrando su casillero y mirándolo con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-No soy idiota.

-No he dicho que lo eres.

-Te conozco mejor que nadie.

-Dime cual es mi película favorita.

-Funny girl obviamente. – respondió Kurt girando los ojos.

-Lamento decirte que estas equivocado, mi película favorita es El diario de Noah. – seguramente Quinn sabría aquello y no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa al pensarlo.

-Detalles. – giro los ojos y la volvió a mirar fijamente. – A mi no me engañas Rachel Barbra Berry y sabes que si no me entero por ti lo haré por otra persona y preferiría que nos evitáramos el mal momento.

-No hay nada de lo que tengas que enterarte, Kurt. Quinn se está convirtiendo en mi amiga y no quiero arruinarlo, no me obligues a que lo haga. – no le gustaba mentirle a su mejor amigo, de hecho lo odiaba pero si Quinn seguía pidiéndole que no dijera nada lamentablemente tendría que hacerlo.

Para suerte de Rachel el timbre toco y Kurt no tuvo más tiempo para seguir haciéndole preguntas acerca de que se traía entre manos con la rubia, cosa que agradecía. Se fue rápidamente a su clase correspondiente luego de dejar un beso en la mejilla de su amigo y una vez que llego y se sentó dio un suspiro cansado. Cada día le costaba más disimular lo que sentía por Quinn, cada día le costaba más aguantarse las ganas de abrazarla o simplemente mirarla como le apetecía hacerlo en esos momentos que se encontraba sentada tan solo unos bancos detrás suyo. Soportaría por lo que sentía y porque sabía que en algún momento Quinn aceptaría anunciar su…bueno…lo que sea que tenían delante de todo el mundo.

-_Debo recordar preguntarle a Quinn que somos_.- se dijo mentalmente antes de prestarle atención al profesor que comenzaba a hablar.

* * *

Quinn miraba fijamente a Rachel que estaba delante suyo aprovechando que esta se encontraba en su campo de visión y podía fingir que estaba mirando el pizarrón y prestando atención a clases. ¿Porqué tenía que ponerse faldas tan jodidamente cortas? ¿Por qué? Sabía lo que provocaba en ella y en su _gran_ amigo que usara ese tipo de ropa y seguía haciéndolo.

-Si no dejas de mirarla así se va a desintegrar e irse al mundo hobbit. – susurro una divertida Santana al lado de la rubia.

-¿Es que no has visto sus piernas? Joder como me…-se dio cuenta de lo que decía y se puso toda roja mirando a Santana con el ceño fruncido.

-Creo que hay algo que debes contarme.

-No, no hay nada que deba contarte.- murmuro un poco molesta consigo misma por dejarse llevar y decir aquello sin pensar.

-¿No me lo dirás? ¿Enserio? Soy tu mejor amiga Quinn y si vas a estar con el gnomo prefiero saberlo antes de ir a tu casa o a cualquier sitio y encontrarme con una imagen que me deje sin estomago del asco que me dará.

-Primero: no le dirás Hobbit, gnomo o cualquier apodo idiota, tiene nombre y es Rachel. – estaba molesta, molesta porque sabía que ella había comenzado con todos esos jodidos apodos que en esos momentos tanto la enfermaban. – Y en segundo lugar, no es nada serio y por eso no te lo he dicho.

-Comunícaselo a tus ojos que brillan como si te mostrara a Angelina desnuda, Fabray.

-¿Por qué demonios no…

-¡Fabray, Lopez! ¿Hay algo que quieran compartir con el resto de la clase? – el profesor se había girado enojado deteniendo su explicación para verlas, cansado de los susurros de ambas.

-Nada profesor, disculpe, ya sabe que las rubias con algo huecas, siga. – se apresuro a decir la latina y una vez que el profesor se giro miro a Quinn con una sonrisa prepotente en los labios.

Quinn simplemente no se respondió y se quedo callada mirando hacia adelante. Odiaba tener que decir que no era algo serio cuando verdaderamente sentía que amaba a Rachel, el problema era que lo sentía cuando la morena estaba a su lado y cuando no estaba con ella prefería ignorar ese sentimiento dejándose pensar que solo era una calentura momentánea. Unas simples ganas de follarla por las hermosas piernas que tenía.

-_Vamos Quinn, solo es eso._-se dijo comenzando a escribir con el ceño fruncido, tensa por el hecho de saber que Santana estaba observándola para encontrar el mínimo atisbe de duda en sí misma y aprovecharse de ello.

* * *

Las clases pasaron demasiado rápido para las dos y su mala suerte había hecho que no coincidieran en ninguna más aunque verdaderamente eso no haría la diferencia por lo menos para Rachel ya que siquiera podía mirar a Quinn en el lugar.

La morena guardo sus libros a la hora del almuerzo y comenzó a caminar hacia la cafetería cuando de repente sintió una mano que la tiraba hacia uno de los salones. Sabía que era Quinn y no podía evitar sonreír de lado casi sin ganas, no le gustaba tener que saltarse siempre el almuerzo para verla porque no podían verse en otro momento. en días como aquel la fastidiaba tener que ocultar todo.

-Te he extrañado desde que me fui de tu casa esta mañana. – susurro en su oído una Quinn cariñosa que rodeaba su pequeño cuerpo con sus brazos acercándola más a ella.

¿Cómo podía vivir sin ver esos ojos chocolate durante toda la mañana? No tenia la menor idea, esperaba poder seguir aguantando un tiempo más.

-Yo también te he echado mucho de menos, Quinn. – Rachel se dio vuelta y paso sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de la rubia mirándola a los ojos.

No importaba cuanto Rachel se dijera que tenía que hablar más detalladamente de la situación que vivían con Quinn, siempre que la miraba y la tenía tan cerca se olvidaba absolutamente de todo. Entraba en un estado de ansiedad constante que solo hacía que quisiera tenerla entre sus brazos, y besarla hasta perder el sentido.

-No más que yo. – afirmo la ojiverde besando con suavidad a la morena que se encontraba entre sus brazos.

Tampoco importaba lo mucho que Quinn se dijera que no eran sentimientos, que era un pasatiempo porque cuando se encontraba con Rachel lo único que sabía hacer era sentir. Sentirla a ella y sentir todas aquellas sensaciones que jamás había sentido en toda su vida. Sentir como el amor corría por sus venas y la felicidad salía por cada uno de sus poros.

Al separarse se quedaron mirando a los ojos fijamente con una sonrisa cómplice pintada en los labios de ambas.

-Yo…debo ir a almorzar porque le dije a Kurt que hablaríamos de un dueto que haremos hoy en el glee club pero nos vemos luego ¿Si? Puedes esperarme en el parque de las afueras de la ciudad para cuando salga de ballet.

-Me parece perfecto, te esperare allí. – se acerco una vez más a ella dejando un beso corto en sus labios y aunque no quisiera, la dejo ir una vez más.

Tal vez era hora de que asumieran lo que sentían, que se jugaran por el amor que tenían y que no podían confesar delante de todos. Tal vez era hora de que Rachel le pidiera a Quinn hablar sobre el tema y que la rubia decidiera hacerlo. Tal vez era hora de enfrentarse a los miedos que las acomplejaban a cada momento.

_**Tal vez ya no quieras estar sola, tal vez pueda haber algo mejor.**_

* * *

_¡Gracias por el apoyo y por los Review! Tome la decisión de hacerlo fic así que vamos a ver que sale de esto che._

_Un beso desde Argentina a todas. Espero que hayan empezado bien el año._

_**Pórtense mal y háganlo bien.**_

_Noe._


	4. No necesito nada

**Descargo de responsabilidades, los personajes no me pertenecen porque de lo contrario Marley sería la hija Faberry y sería acosada por Kitty.**

* * *

**Tenes la receta justa para hacerme sonreír y todo el tiempo,**

**Sabes lo que me gusta, sabes lo que me asusta estar con vos.**

**Me robaste el cuerpo, me robaste el alma,**

**Ya es tuya la voz, con la que antes cantaba.**

Se encontraba sentada en su auto desde hacía más de una hora y eso era algo que no haría por absolutamente nadie en cualquier otra situación pero Rachel no era cualquier persona. Había llegado con una hora de antelación al parque donde iban a encontrarse, la ansiedad no la había dejado estar tranquila en su casa y había tenido que ir para asegurarse que no hubiera posibilidades de que llegara tarde.

Se tomaba demasiadas molestias para considerar que la morena era un simple polvo, algo con lo cual se sacaría las ganas de hacerla suya y de tener esas piernas tan sensuales enredadas a sus caderas mientras la hacía gemir de placer. - **Mierda. – **murmuro mientras se removía en su asiento un poco incomoda. Pensar en Rachel en esa posición concreta hacia que comenzar a sentir una leve incomodidad en sus pantalones que no podía sentir, por lo menos no en ese lugar y sin nadie que la ayudara a calmarla en esos momentos.

Sintió como el celular vibraba en el bolsillo de su pantalón y lo saco con rapidez pensando que podía ser la morena aunque un halo de desilusión cruzo por su rostro al ver que era Santana.

"_¿Dónde estás Fabgay? Te estamos buscando junto con Kitty y Britt-Britt para ir al cine. Espero que no te hayan raptado y estés en el mundo hobbit." – S_

Rodo los ojos un poco fastidiada al leer eso, desde hacia bastante Kitty se le quería meter por los ojos y quería que ella se le metiera por otras partes pero no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, por lo menos no con una morena preciosa que, aunque no estuviera con ella completamente, la complacía en todo lo que podía.

"_No tengo porque avisarte ni donde estoy ni con quien estoy, no jodas" – Q _

Se vio tentada a apagar el celular luego de enviarle aquello pero sabia que había posibilidades de que Rachel la llamara o le enviara un mensaje y no podía estar incomunicada con ella por culpa de su mejor amiga.

"_Se que estas con la futura esposa de Frodo, no entiendo porque no admites de una jodida vez que estas enamorada" – S_

"_Porque no lo estoy, te he dicho que solo quiero follarmela y ya, como tú con medio instituto" – Q_

"_Eso ha sido un golpe bajo, perra. Solo no la dejes embarazada que no creo que sea buena la mezcla de un elfo como tú (creo que eres hermana de Leonidas o su hija) con un hobbit, solo lo advierto. Piérdete." – S_

La rubia no pudo evitar sonreír con cierta diversión al leer las últimas palabras de su amiga, ella y su jodida adicción al cine de ciencia ficción que realmente compartían la mayor parte del tiempo. Otro de sus pequeños secretos que nadie podía saber.

De repente unos golpes leves en el vidrio de su auto la hicieron asustarse por estar tan metida en el celular pero al ver de quien se trataba no pudo evitar lucir una sonrisa brillante.

Rachel estaba portando una sonrisa del mismo tamaño de la de la rubia o incluso más grande, el poder pasar unos momentos tan tranquilos con ella sin que nadie las molestara era una de sus mayores bendiciones y agradecía que Quinn se adaptase bien a sus horarios sin enojarse por sus múltiples clases extracurriculares y el tiempo que le dedicaba al instituto.

Espero a que bajara y luego de que esta cerró la puerta paso rápidamente sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y poniéndose de puntas de pies para poder besarla con suavidad. – Ya era hora, te estaba extrañando.

Quinn no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco y pasar sus brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras le correspondía el beso que la morena le estaba regalando. – Yo también, ha sido un día demasiado largo y ya me hacía falta relajarme un poco.

-Es bueno saber que tengo el poder para relajarla, señorita Fabray. – murmuro divertida mientras se alejaba de ella y le daba la mano para jalarla a que se adentrara al parque junto con ella.

La ojiverde simplemente la siguió sin decir nada mas, sentía que no hacía falta decir nada en esos momentos porque ya la situación era perfecta y no podía negarle a Rachel que podía relajarla siempre con el solo hecho de mirarla a los ojos desde lejos, aunque esta no supiera eso y tal vez se lo tomase en un sentido más sexual.

Llegaron al árbol donde estaban siempre y, como de costumbre, la morena se sentó apoyando su espalda en este y Quinn se acostó de manera que su cabeza quedara sobre las piernas de Rachel para que ella pudiera acariciar su cabella con suavidad.

-¿Qué mirabas tan entretenida en el auto? Parecía que estabas feliz de estar viendo el celular. – intento que su voz no sonara con ningún tipo de celos aunque los hubiera sentido por unos momentos.

Quinn río y cerró los ojos relajándose por lo que la otra le estaba haciendo. – Solo era Santana molestando queriendo saber donde estaba, habían ido con Kitty y Britt a buscarme para ir al cine, solo le decía que no moleste y me soltó uno de sus famosos comentarios, la conoces.

-¿Kitty? – frunció un poco el ceño sin poder evitarlo, aquella pequeña rubia hacia que sintiera celos, siempre presumiéndole a Quinn. Además de que era animadora y tenia un cuerpo perfecto, seguramente podría darle todo lo que ella no podía darle y eso la hacía sentir triste e insegura.

-Si, Kitty. – contesto como si nada notando el cambio de semblante de Rachel. – Ya te he dicho que con ella ya no pasa nada, no me pongas esa cara. – murmuro viéndola.

-Es solo que…no puedo evitarlo. – bajo la mirada centrándola en el césped de aquel lugar sin dejar de acariciar su cabello en ningún momento.

-No tienes por qué estar así, en verdad Rachel… - ¿Cómo podía explicar el miedo que tenia a entregarse a la morena? De manera sentimental era la primera vez que sentía algo así por alguien y verdaderamente la asustaba tener todo ese tipo de sentimientos por Rachel, así supiera que eran correspondidos.

La morena no dijo nada, simplemente agacho su rostro hasta poder contactar sus labios con los de la chica que le robaba el sueño y le había robado el corazón desde hacía mucho tiempo, queriendo olvidarse de aquellas absurdas inseguridades que planteaba su mente mientras que, por la parte de Quinn, ella recibía gustosa el beso que se le estaba siendo entregado, queriendo transmitirle a través de él todo lo que no podía decirle con palabras y lo que sentía en esos momentos a pesar que se lo negara el resto de los minutos del día.

Al separarse Rachel respiro hondo, eliminando todo lo negativo de su mente y centrándose en el momento que podía estar viviendo con Quinn en vez de estarse preocupando. – Perdón, no volveré a hablar del tema.

-Así me gusta, aunque no puedo negarte que te ves muy sexy cuando estas celosa.

-No estaba celosa, simplemente no me cae bien. – refuto la pequeña morena sin credibilidad alguna.

-Claro, tu no estabas celosa y yo no soy la chica más hermosa del mundo. – le retruco con ironia Quinn intentando contener la risa.

Rachel giro los ojos intentando ocultar una sonrisa divertida que amenazaba con nacer en sus labios. – Ya salió el egocentrismo Fabray.

-No soy egocéntrica, bonita. Soy sincera. – le guiño el ojo y se levanto un poco para darle un intenso beso, uno de esos besos que las dejaban a ambas sin respiración y con el corazón latiendo desbocado en el centro de su pecho. Beso que Rachel recibió gustosa y hasta se atrevió a intensificar un poco.

-Wow… - murmuro la receptora de aquel beso una vez que se separaron. - ¿Puedo pedir otro así? –murmuro acercándose nuevamente a ella con una sonrisa plasmada en los labios.

-Puedes pedir todos los que quieras, tengo muchos y son solo para ti…ni respirar necesito. – respondió en el mismo tono de voz acortando el espacio que había entre ambas y besándola nuevamente con intensidad, acariciando sus mejillas con cariño dejándose llevar por todo lo que sentía.

**Me quitaste el sueño, me quitaste el habla,**

**Pero si estoy con vos, no necesito nada.**

* * *

Gracias por las Reviews, los seguidores y los favoritos. Verdaderamente nunca pensé que la historia iba a tener tanta aceptación y mucho menos hacerla fic pero ahí vamos.

Espero poner pronto el próximo capítulo también.

_**Pórtense mal y háganlo bien.**_

¡Abrazos de Koala para todas!

Noe.


	5. No me quiero enamorar

**Descargo de responsabilidades, los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Guarda en silencio mis besos, despídete sin voltear, **

**Porque al besarte me pierdo…**

El mal humor de Quinn Fabray iba en aumento a cada momento que pasaba, cada segundo que marcaba el reloj hacia que su ceño se frunciera aun mas mientras apretaba el volante de su coche que estaba estacionado cerca de la casa de Rachel.

¿Cuánto podían tardar Sam y Rachel en hacer un jodido trabajo de matemáticas que no debería costarles más que veinte minutos de su tiempo como mucho? Sabía que el rubio tenia algunos problemas para con el aprendizaje pero realmente no había pensado que se tratase de algo tan importante para quitarle tanto tiempo de las pocas horas que tenia para disfrutar de su chica. Porque Rachel era su chica a pesar de que no se lo hubiera pedido ni pensara pedírselo a decir verdad, se consideraba no lista para una relación pero mientras tuvieran "algo" la morena seria su chica y de nadie más.

Respiro hondamente intentando alejar esos celos que comenzaban a nublarle la rozan, nunca traía nada bueno que se pusiera celosa pero simplemente no podía evitarlo, no le gustaba compartir la atención de Rachel y mucho tiempo que alguien más les robara las horas que tenían para estar juntas como lo estaba haciendo Sam en esos momentos hacia ya una hora y cincuenta y dos minutos.

-**Maldito boca de trucha, ahora entiendo porque Santana se enoja tanto cuando se ponen a estudiar con Britt**. – su ceño estaba fruncido mientras miraba fijamente hacia la casa de Rachel esperando que el rubio por fin apareciera por la puerta y desapareciera a la velocidad de la luz si no quería que le pateara el trasero y al parecer sus plegarias fueron escuchadas porque vio como ambos salían de casa de la morena y luego de darse un largo abrazo junto con un beso en la frente de Rachel de parte de Sam este se iba. Tenso la mandíbula y espero unos momentos más antes de salir de su coche, no eran necesarios tantos cariños y no le había gustado en lo absoluto.

* * *

Rachel ingreso nuevamente a su casa sin darse cuenta de que el coche de Quinn estaba tan cerca de su puerta, de hecho había pensado que la rubia había captado que no quería que fuera esa tarde a su casa porque tenía que ayudar a Sam con matemáticas y realmente sabía que le iba a tomar mucho tiempo. Tampoco quería que fuera porque se encontraba sola, lo estaría hasta el día siguiente por lo que no sabía que podía pasar y la molestia que persistía en su interior para con Quinn no hacía más que crecer a cada momento.

¿Acaso era difícil atarse a alguien? ¿Por qué en todo el tiempo que llevaban en una cuasi-relación Quinn no le había hecho mención de ser novias? ¿Acaso realmente solo la consideraba un polvo y nada más? todos esos pensamientos atormentaban la mente de Rachel cada vez que estaba a punto de entregarse a ella y por ello mismo se detenía, no quería que su primera vez fuese con alguien que solo quería tener sexo con ella para luego ignorarla completamente.

Escucho la puerta y su cara no pudo evitar expresar sorpresa y hasta emoción por ver a la rubia detrás de ella, con su típica sonrisa prepotente pero a la vez con un destello de oscuridad en sus ojos que ya se le hacía bastante conocido. Algo le decía que la situación no terminaría demasiado bien de sus suposiciones ser ciertas.

-**¿Por qué tardo tanto en irse Sam, Rachel? No era necesario casi estar dos horas explicándole unos jodidos ejercicios que debería haber aprendido a hacer en clases. –** fue lo primero que le soltó de mala manera, no le importaba que sus celos quedasen en evidencia pero quería una explicación acerca de la tardanza del rubio en irse.

-**Necesitaba mi ayuda y como buena compañera que soy no pude negársela además de que Sam es un buen chico y ambas sabemos que no está en condiciones de pagar ayuda particular. No comiences con tus paranoias. – **se dio vuelta y subió a su cuarto sabiendo que Quinn la seguiría, si iban a discutir necesitaba estar en un terreno donde se sintiera segura.

Cerró la puerta y la siguió rápidamente con el ceño aun mas fruncido por su contestación, aquel tipo de contestaciones no eran las que estaba acostumbrada a tener de parte de Rachel. – **Es el mismo Sam que te estaba casi violando con la mirada en la fiesta de Puck, no puedes decirme que es un ángel caído del cielo.**

-**En ningún momento he dicho eso, simplemente dije que era un buen chico que necesitaba mi ayuda. **– se sentó en la cama y se cruzo de piernas mirándola fijamente sin dejarse intimidar por la rubia como sucedía muchas veces.

-**No me interesa como sea, lo que me interesa es como te ve y lo que quiere hacerte porque se leer su mirada.**

**-¿Acaso estas celosa?** – intento reprimir la sonrisa que amenazaba con salir de sus labios.

-**¡Claro que lo estoy! Ese idiota no hace más que mirarte la piernas y…-**no pudo terminar de hablar porque sintió los labios de Rachel sobre los propios y no pudo hacer más que cerrar los ojos y aferrarse a su cintura con sus manos mientras correspondía aquel beso.

El saber que Quinn sentía celos por ella era una señal que la rubia si la quería, que si sentía cosas por ella y no pudo hacer más que besarla antes que siguiera hablando para ocultar la felicidad que sentía y las palabras que amenazaban con salir de sus labios.

Al separarse solo pudieron quedarse mirando a los ojos unos momentos, de nuevo esa sensación de paz interior y felicidad invadía el cuerpo de ambas haciendo que sus ojos mismos reflejaran todo lo que estaban sintiendo.

-**Sé que esto no es fácil, sé que no soy fácil de tratar como tampoco tú lo eres pero tampoco quiero arriesgarme a que esto termine alguna vez. Sé que si bien es algo complicada nuestra situación si tan solo pusiéramos de parte de ambas podríamos sacarla adelante como se debe, se que si tu quisieras y tan solo dijeras todo lo que sientes sin miedo podríamos estar mucho mejor de lo que estamos.**

Ante aquellas palabras de la morena Quinn no supo que decir, simplemente se la quedo mirando abriendo y cerrando la boca en reiteradas ocasiones intentando que algo saliera de ella.

-**No entiendo cuál es tu miedo, nadie se enterara de tu secreto si es lo que temes, no es necesario ir de la mano por el instituto si a ti no te parece y mucho menos presentarme ante tus padres de momento pero realmente necesito saber qué es lo que piensas, que es lo que sientes Quinn. – **no había podido evitarlo, lo había estado acallando mucho tiempo y la verborragia se hacía presente en ella dejando salir todo lo que pensaba o lo que sentía, por lo menos en mayor medida intentando no asustar a la rubia con aquellas palabras que tenía miedo de decir.

-**No…yo…**-se alejo un poco de ella, necesitaba más espacio y de repente sentía que aquel lugar era pequeño para las dos, que estaban más cerca de lo que era necesario. No sabía que contestar ante las palabras de Rachel, no sabía que decirle porque ni ella misma estaba segura de que era lo que sentía en esos momentos y le daba temor tomar una decisión equivocada. – **P-Pensé que las cosas entre nosotras estaban claras…**

Cuando termino de decir aquello se maldijo a si misma por lo que la mirada de Rachel expresaba, de ilusión había pasado a mostrar tristeza, una tristeza demasiado dolorosa para sí misma pero que la hacía tener cierta valentía a la hora de poder hablar con ella.

-**Si…efectivamente las cosas estaban claras entre ambas. – **respondió aclarándose la garganta y bajando la mirada al suelo un poco triste. – **Pero yo no contaba con esto Quinn, yo no contaba con quererte como lo hago y realmente no lo pude evitar. **

Aquella confesión tomo totalmente desprevenida a Quinn que no pudo hacer más que quedarse mirándola a los ojos con un brillo en los propios que se asemejaba al que había tenido cuando beso a Rachel por primera vez o incluso mayor. Que Rachel le dijera que la quería no era algo que se hubiera imaginado y mucho menos planteado realmente que iba a suceder pero en esos momentos era una realidad inminente de la cual debía hacerse responsable.

Sabía que lo que le dijera en respuesta de aquellas palabras podría cambiar absolutamente todo entre las dos, solo esperaba tomar la decisión correcta y supo cual era con el solo hecho de verla a los ojos.

-**Rachel yo…**

**Y yo no sé mi amor que hago buscándote, si te gano pierdo libertad,**

**Y yo no sé mi amor que hago besándote…si yo no me quiero enamorar.**

* * *

_Capitulo especialmente dedicado a La Socióloga, que es con quien jodo a la hora de actualizar y que en este momento está esperando lo prometido aguantándose las ganas de ir a dormir. Para usted señorita, espero que le guste el desenlace ya que en parte usted se ve implicada ya que decidió junto conmigo que iba a suceder. _

**¡Muchas gracias por los RW! **

Y respondiendo a lo que me comenta la mayoría la verdad que si, Quinn debería pensar más en ella misma y en sus sentimientos antes de en la fama que tiene y en lo que piensan los demás.

**Pórtense mal y háganlo bien**

Cualquier duda mi twitter esta a su disposición: ** Michelesss_** al igual que mi Facebook: **Noe Jaime** (por chat nomas (¿) )

Un beso a todas y un abrazo Koala.

_Noe._


	6. Give me love

**Descargo de responsabilidades, los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Give me love like never before, 'cause lately i've been craving more.  
And it's been a while but i still feel the same, maybe i should let you go..**

POV Quinn

Quizás nadie entendería el porqué hago las cosas, de hecho en muchas ocasiones yo misma dudo el porqué de cada una de mis acciones pero puedo decir que esta vez por más de que pueda haberme equivocado no me arrepiento de absolutamente nada

¿Nunca sintieron acaso que el bienestar de alguien es más importante que el propio? ¿Jamás sintieron esa necesidad imperante de proteger a una persona? Creo que si alguna vez les ha gustado mucho alguien o le han tenido un mínimo rastro de cariño lo han sentido y eso es lo que siento yo por ella.

Puede que me este equivocando en este preciso instante porque siento su mirada sobre mí, sé que me está mirando porque yo he hecho un esfuerzo sobrenatural en no tener mis ojos sobre ellas toda esta jodida fiesta pero en ocasiones no he podido evitarlo y siempre esta mirándome y allí encuentro de nuevo una razón para no arrepentirme de lo que he hecho.

Sus ojos.

Esos ojos que dicen todo para mi, en los cuales puedo leerla sin que tenga la necesidad de decirme nada pero que a la vez intentan ocultar mil cosas más que nadie podría descifrar porque aunque parezca mentira no a muchos les deja la posibilidad de conocerla como me la ha dejado a mi. Conozco sus sueños, sus ilusiones, las cosas que le gustan y las cosas que no le gustan. Se cual es su CD preferido y cuáles son sus principales decepciones en la vida porque cuando estamos juntas hay ocasiones en las que no todo es sexual, hay ocasiones en las que me deja escuchar todo acerca de ella por más de que no yo no diga una palabra acerca de mi.

Busco su mirada y la encuentro de nuevo mirándome, han pasado dos semanas de aquella noche en su casa y parece que hubiera sido ayer la charla que tuvimos, se que ella también lo siente porque aun espera que cambie de opinión, que mi respuesta no haya sido esa porque no puede creerlo. Soy impredecible y es parte de mi encanto aunque pensándolo bien me pregunto siempre lo mismo.

¿Qué no es atractivo de mí?

Puedo ser la chica más perra del mundo y aun así tengo el mundo entero a mis pies, a veces es aburrido pero cuando quiero conseguir algo la situación es la mas divertida del mundo como en este momento en el cual solo basto una simple mirada para que ella entendiera que quería que estuviéramos juntas una vez más aprovechando el estado de ebriedad de la mayoría de los que se encontraban en el lugar.

La casa de Puck luego de tanto tiempo se comenzaría a convertir en uno de mis sitios favoritos porque siempre que quería follar con ella ese era el lugar indicado, siempre todos se emborrachaban y nos podíamos escapar a la habitación de Puck o a cualquiera de las habitaciones del lugar. De hecho una vez estuvimos en el cuarto de lavado y realmente fue muy excitante, especialmente porque escuchábamos como las parejas pasaban y podíamos ser descubiertas solo aumentaba las ganas que teníamos de estar juntas.

Aunque todo podía salir mal, yo conocía perfectamente cómo eran las cosas entre las dos, sabía que si tan solo mi respuesta hubiera sido otra ella estaría con una sonrisa en los labios como siempre que me miraba pero en ese momento solo había una media sonrisa y una mirada anhelante pero esperaba poderme hacer cargo de eso cuando estuviéramos a solas, esperaba hacerla olvidar del mundo como ella hacia conmigo.

Fin POV Quinn

Flashback

-**Rachel yo…verdaderamente por más que quiera creo que no puedo corresponderte en esto. – **murmuro mirando al suelo fijamente con el ceño algo fruncido por sus propias palabras. – **Creo que desde el principio te había dicho que yo no quería ningún tipo de relación sentimental, te había dicho que esto era solo diversión para las dos y que lo disfrutaras mientras fuera así porque al momento de alejarme porque comenzabas a sentir cosas por mi me iba a alejar sin ningún tipo de contemplaciones.**

La morena no pudo hacer más que quedarse mirando un punto fijo de la pared, buscando esa paz interior de la que siempre hacia gala además de que no quería llorar delante de Quinn, no quería que todo se arruinara entre ellas.

Era mejor tenerla así a no tenerla, ¿No?

-**Está bien Quinn lo entiendo. – **sonrío de lado casi sin ganas y finalmente alzo la mirada para encontrarse con su rostro, buscando mientras movía el rostro que finalmente Quinn la mirara porque así era la única forma de poder leer lo que realmente sentía.

-**Supongo que entonces aquí termina lo que sea que teníamos, ¿no? **– pregunto mientras alzaba su mirada luego de lograr que la suya no transmitiera absolutamente nada.

Rachel se quedo pensando en la situación que estaba viviendo, una parte de ella quería terminar con todo lo que tenían, se decía a si misma que se merecía alguien que se entregara de la misma manera en la que lo hacia ella pero otra parte de ella le indicaba que no podía vivir sin Quinn, que no podía estar sin ella porque realmente se había enamorado como jamás lo hacía hecho antes.

-**No quiero que esto se termine…**

No pudo evitar sonreír al escucharla, al final todo había salido mejor de lo que esperaba aunque realmente no fuera lo que deseaba.

-**Perfecto, ahora me iré porque me están esperando en mi casa mis padres pero luego nos vemos, ¿Si?** – se acerco a ella y beso con suavidad sus labios, cerrando los ojos al hacerlo y sonriendo sobre estos al sentir lo cálido de los besos de Rachel sobre los propios. – **Cuídate y luego te marco. – **le guiño el ojo al alejarse y se fue tan cual había llegado dejando a la morena sola y perdida en sus pensamientos.

Fin del Flashback

-**No entiendo porque le dijiste que no si sigues buscándola como un perro detrás de una perra en celo. – **le dijo Santana apareciendo a su lado con un vaso de cerveza a medio tomar.

-**No es algo que creo que te incumba, Santana.**

**-Si me incumbe porque cada vez que alguien se le acerca te pones de un humor terrible y lo terminas descargando conmigo.**

**-No es así.**

**- ¿Entonces porque tienes esa cara de perro ahora que Evans le está hablando e intentando sacar a bailar?**

Quinn la miro con el ceño fruncido e intentando relajarse un poco pero fracasando en el intento. – **Porque esta borracho y puede propasarse con ella, ¿Acaso tu no harías lo mismo por Britt?**

Santana río y la quedo mirando con una sonrisa triunfal en los labios. – **Yo lo haría porque estoy enamorada de Britt, genio. **

La rubia en esa ocasión no tuvo que replicar, simplemente se quedo mirando a Rachel y dando un suspiro. – **Se como son las cosas, se que aguantara estando en secreto una semana y comenzara a presionarme, en publico todo comenzara a hacerse más visible porque ninguna de las dos podrá contener su sonrisa idiota cuando nos veamos o no podremos evitar rozarnos al caminar o mirarnos con la mirada del gato con botas de Shrek y no estoy lista para eso. **

**-Yo que tú me apuraría, no creo que sea buena idea de que Evans siga tan cerca de ella. **

Quinn miro una vez más como Sam intentaba sacar a bailar a Rachel y no lo dudo siquiera, le mando una mirada seria a la morena para que la siguiera y se fue inmediatamente para el cuarto de lavado de Puck, ese día no tenía la mas mínima intención de que alguien las interrumpiera y sabia que allí no iría nadie o por lo menos nadie tendría la idea de ingresar.

Quinn ingreso al lavabo y apenas Rachel entro se le pego desde atrás, poniéndola contra la pared mientras llevaba sus labios a su cuello, deleitándose con el sabor de su piel.

-**Demasiados días sin verte. – **susurro la rubia en su oído, apretando su erección contra el trasero de la morena y metiendo su mano por debajo del vestido de esta para acariciar su intimidad directamente de una sola vez.

Aquel día no estaba para previas, sabía lo que quería y no dudaría en tomarlo.

-**Quinn…-**intento llamar su atención Rachel aunque al parecer la rubia no estaba en labor de hacerle caso en lo absoluto, nunca la había visto tan apasionada y eso la excitaba inevitablemente aunque su mente le marcara otra cosa.

Todos los pensamientos de Rachel desaparecieron instantáneamente de su mente al momento que la rubia acaricio con sus dedos su clítoris de manera intensa y siguió rozándose intensamente contra ella sintiendo como su miembro se volvía dolorosamente duro y pedía una mayor atención pero no estaba en plan de consentirlo ese día.

Sentía como la humedad de Rachel hacia que sus dedos resbalaran por su intimidad, sentía como su clítoris cada vez se hinchaba más y como los gemidos de la morena aumentaban a cada momento que pasaba que era lo que quería justamente.

Quería que una vez más Rachel perdiera la cordura entre sus brazos.

**-¿Te gusta? ¿Te gusta lo que te estoy haciendo Rae? **– murmuro en su oído jugando con uno de sus dedos en su entrada pero sin ingresarlo y aun sobando con lentitud su clítoris.

** -Un poco…un poco más…por favor Quinn…solo un poco más. – **susurro completamente entregada a ella.

No estaba en plan de hacerla esperar por lo que aumento sus movimientos sobre su clítoris hasta que sintió como Rachel se estremecía entre sus brazos y soltaba un gran suspiro por lo que aprovecho para succionar con fuerza la parte derecha de su cuello asegurándose que una marca quedase allí recuerdo de aquel momento.

Cuando sintió que Rachel se calmaba un poco acomodo su ropa interior y la dio vuelta para que la mirara a los ojos, sonriendo de lado pero lejos de ser una sonrisa completamente sincera era una sonrisa algo prepotente, algo tensa por los celos que estaba teniendo. – **Tu eres mía Rachel…que te quede claro que tu eres mía y nadie puede tocarte. – **beso sus labios con intensidad y antes de que pudiera poner sus manos nuevamente sobre su cintura escucho como Santana golpeaba la puerta y gritaba que harían karaoke, que necesitaban a Rachel allí.

-**Vamos pero no olvides lo que te he dicho Rachel. – **le abrió la puerta para que saliera ignorando a la latina que la miraba con el ceño fruncido. – **Tú eres solo mía. –** aclaro por última vez, tomando la botella de vodka que Santana tenía en la mano y tomando de allí mientras veía como Rachel se dirigía al improvisado escenario. – **Solo mía…**

**You know i'll fight my corner,  
And that tonight i'll call ya,  
After my blood, is drowning in alcohol,  
No i just wanna hold ya.**

* * *

Si, merezco la muerte y todas las torturas posibles pero tengo justificaciones.

Una época sin inspiración para nada, vacaciones y ahora exámenes (aprobé el de hoy y por "festejo" digamos que me obligue a terminar el capitulo).

Espero que la historia les siga gustando, mil gracias por los RW, y las puteadas por ask quien sea que me puteo, además del pedido de actualización.

_Mención especial para la socióloga; acá esta mi parte del trato y el viernes voy a dejar la otra parte (impresionante tu parte, a decir verdad). Gracias por bancarme y presionarme a actualizar por chat del face (?)._

**Mi novia Lea les manda saludos, dice que va a intentar no subir más fotos con shorts al twitter porque sabe que provoca orgasmos y que a su otra novia Dianna hace que le den ganas de garcharsela hasta quedarse sin ovarios.**

Cualquier cosa ya saben: Tw: Micheless FB: Noe Jaime y Ask: Michelesss (?)

**Portense mal y háganlo bien.**

_Abrazos de Koala para todo el mundo._

**N**oe.


	7. One more night

**Descargo de responsabilidades, los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you.**_

Otra tarde de jueves en la vida de Rachel, otro jueves donde su rutina era ir al instituto, mirar a Quinn desde la lejanía y luego volverse sola a su casa para esperar a que fueran las cinco de la tarde y que Sam llegara para que ella ayudara en sus clases de matemáticas y ese día aprovecharía para ayudarlo en ciencias ya que al día siguiente tenían un emanen.

Tal vez eso explicaba el porqué tenía tan mal humor pero no lo demostraría con el chico, solo que la pelea que había tenido con Quinn horas antes había hecho que todo su día se viera prácticamente arruinado, la rubia animadora le había prohibido seguir dándole clases a Sam como si fuera su dueña y eso no era así. Si Quinn quería ser su dueña tendría que jugarse por lo que sentían y aun así dudaba que algún día la dejaría controlarla de esa manera.

Escucho la puerta y fue rápidamente hacia ella, encontrando al rubio que miraba hacia todos lados algo nervioso, esperaba que no por la razón que ella reia.

-**Has llegado algo temprano, Sam. Pasa y ponte cómodo, iré a buscar mis apuntes y los libros arriba para que podamos estudiar con comodidad aquí abajo. – **le sonrío dándole un beso en la mejilla y cuando estaba dirigiéndose hacia la escalera sintió como el rubio tomaba su mano deteniéndola.

**-Ehmm…espera Rae…-**sonrío algo nervioso mirándola a los ojos y sacando su mano de atrás de su espalda le extendió una rosa. – **Yo…bueno…gracias por ayudarme y ser tan linda conmigo. – **susurro notablemente ruborizado por lo que hacía.

Se quedo sorprendida viendo la rosa, jamás nadie había tenido un detalle así con ella por lo que no pudo evitar ruborizarse también bajando la mirada mientras la tomaba.

-**Yo…gracias Sam, es un hermoso detalle de tu parte y sabes que lo hago con gusto. – **le sonrío mirándolo y luego subió rápidamente a su cuarto para evitar que el incomodo momento se extendiera aun mas.

No podía evitar que el gesto que tuvo Sam con ella le gustara, no pudo evitar sentirse halagada y por primera vez cortejada como verdaderamente le gustaría que alguien lo hiciera pero lamentablemente su corazón distaba mucho de lo que mandaba su mente.

Sacudió la cabeza y puso la rosa en un vaso con agua que tenía allí, luego la acomodaría mejor en algún recipiente que fuera exclusivamente para ella pero no quería hacer esperar al rubio mucho rato. Tomo los útiles que necesitaba y bajo lo más rápido posible encontrándose a Sam mirando las fotografías que colgaban en su casa con detenimiento y con una sonrisa en los labios.

-**En esa tenía tres años, había ganado mi primer concurso de baile y mis padres presagiaban más concretamente la gran estrella que voy a ser. – **llego al lado de él y sonrío de lado luego de haber dejado los libros sobre la mesa.

-**Ya tenias una luz propia notoria en ese entonces y te veías muy tierna, doble razón para que los jueces quedasen totalmente encantados contigo. **

Se río un poco y luego de acomodar uno de los mechones de su cabello detrás de su oreja evitando la mirada que le estaba regalando él en esos momentos. – **Vamos a estudiar, no quiero que se haga muy tarde porque es peligroso para que te vayas. – **fue a sentarse en el sofá y espero que él la siguiera.

Las tres horas que estuvo con Sam estudiando y charlando se le pasaron volando, más rápido de lo que ella había creído y sabia que tendría problemas porque hacia aproximadamente una hora debería haberse visto con Quinn y conociendo el carácter de ella las cosas no serian demasiado lindas cuando se vieran.

Acompaño a Sam hasta la puerta y se sorprendió cuando este la abrazo pero no por eso se alejo, correspondió el abrazo sonriente y dejo un beso en su mejilla poniéndose de puntas de pies para lograr alcanzarla.

-**Ha sido una tarde muy productiva, espero que los temas de la evaluación de mañana te hayan quedado claros y no dudes en llamarme luego si practicando tienes algún tipo de duda para el examen.**

**-Muchas gracias Rachel, la verdad es que has sido de gran ayuda y creo que si no desapruebo será por ti.**

**-Si no desapruebas será por tu esfuerzo.**

**-No, si no desapruebo es porque tuve la mejor maestra del mundo y la más bella. – **se acerco de nuevo a la morena y dejo un beso en la comisura de su labio prologándolo más de lo debido. – **Que tengas una excelente noche. – **le sonrío una vez más y se fue rápidamente para que Rachel no notara lo sonrojado que estaba.

Y ahí estaba nuevamente.

Ahí estaba la sonrisa que Sam le provocaba por lo tierno que era pero esa sonrisa se burlo instantáneamente cuando, al cerrar la puerta, se encontró con la rubia mirándola con el ceño fruncido y al parecer un enojo monumental.

-**Yavhé dame pacien…**

**-¡¿Qué mierda se cree ese idiota para darte una rosa?!** – estallo la rubia mirándola con los ojos echando fuego, tal vez en otra situación le gustaría la tonalidad que habían tomado pero en esa definitivamente no le agradaban en lo absoluto.

Respiro hondo para poder contestarle pero antes que lo hiciera Quinn estaba gritando nuevamente.

**-**"**Si no desapruebo es porque tuve la mejor maestra del mundo y la más bella" – **imito Quinn a Sam con burla. - **¿Pero quien se cree que es? ¿Acaso no se da cuenta que queda como un idiota diciendo esas cosas? ¡Por favor! Pero si no es más que…**

** -¡Basta ya! – **grito una Rachel completamente enojada, una que Quinn jamás había visto y no pudo evitar sorprenderse por eso dando un paso hacia atrás inconcientemente. – **¿Sabes que es lo que sucede? ¡Tú no soportas que alguien más haga lo que tu deberías hacer pero no haces por cobarde! Porque te puede el que dirán y porque tienes miedo a amar, porque eso es lo que tienes tu, Fabray. Tienes miedo a amarme y miedo a que yo te ame y no entiendo porque. ¿Por qué? A ver… ¡Dime! ¿Por qué temes que te ame? **

Y antes que pudiera seguir hablando Quinn había decidido interrumpirla nuevamente pero esta vez en un beso totalmente desesperado, con un beso que correspondió con fuerza intentando sacar allí toda la frustración que tenia para con ella.

Alzo a Rachel haciendo que rodee su cintura con sus piernas mientras subía los escalones hacia la habitación de la morena como podía, rogando no caerse pero sin hacer el mínimo ademan de separarse de sus labios.

Rachel no fue consiente en que momento llegaron a la cama y quedo en ropa interior al igual que la rubia, de lo único que era consiente era de la sensación que le causaba Quinn besando y lamiendo su cuello de esa manera mientras presionaba su pelvis contra su parte intima intentando calmar las ansias de las dos con aquel roce que no era más que un presagio de lo que iba a pasar.

Porque si Quinn tenía claro algo en esos momentos, era que Rachel por fin seria suya.

No le importaba nada mas, solo quería hacerla suya.

Gimió contra el cuello de la morena cuando sintió como está la liberaba de sus bóxers y tomaba su miembro con su mano para comenzar a masturbarla al ritmo que tanto le encantaba, como solo _su_ chica sabia hacerlo. Succiono con fuerza su cuello al momento que el dedo pulgar de Rachel acariciaba su glande, haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera todo su cuerpo y las ganas de estar dentro de ella aumentaran el doble.

-**Mierda Rachel… - **gimió y se alejo un poco para deshacerse de su braga y luego llevar rápidamente sus manos a su sujetador que para su suerte se liberaba desde la parte de adelante.

Ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces cuando tuvo la oportunidad de acariciar los pliegues de la morena con sus dedos, lo hizo con lentitud, dándole una especial atención a su clítoris mientras con su dedo medio rozaba su entrada. Sabía que tenía que prepararla antes de cualquier cosa.

Que estuviera perdida en sus sensaciones era obvio que le hacia la tarea más fácil a la rubia que no dudo en ingresar uno de sus dedos en su intimidad de manera lenta, haciéndola quejarse un poco pero distrayéndola al momento que sus labios tocaron sus pezones.

Cuando Quinn comenzó a lamer su pezón derecho inevitablemente apretó un poco su miembro aumentando aun más el ritmo de su mano, sabía que eso le encantaba a la rubia y quería darle tan solo un poco del placer que ella le estaba regalando.

Ingreso un dedo más en su parte intima, escuchando aquel gemido de Rachel en su oído lo que la hizo incorporarse y besarla con pasión, como si no hubiese mañana y fuese la última vez que tendría el placer de probar sus labios.

Ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces en sacar sus dedos con ella notando lo humeda que estaba y colocar su miembro en su entrada pero antes de cualquier cosa quiso primero darle un poco mas de placer dejando que este resbale por su parte intima hasta su clítoris, el cual comenzó a acariciar con su glande lo cual las hizo a las dos gemir al mismo tiempo.

Bajo de nuevo su miembro hasta la entrada de la morena, mirándola a los ojos a la vez que sonreía de lado, de esa forma prepotente tan de ella misma.

_-"Rachel yo…verdaderamente por más que quiera creo que no puedo corresponderte en esto. Creo que desde el principio te había dicho que yo no quería ningún tipo de relación sentimental, te había dicho que esto era solo diversión para las dos y que lo disfrutaras mientras fuera así porque al momento de alejarme porque comenzabas a sentir cosas por mi me iba a alejar sin ningún tipo de contemplaciones." _

De repente esas palabras aparecieron en la mente de la morena, haciendo que abra los ojos exaltada. – **No. – **susurro alejándose de ella como pudo, dejando a una Quinn totalmente confundida arriba de ella pero en una posición sumamente incomoda.

-**Vamos Rae…no te va a doler tanto y te juro que lo vas a disfrutar, anda…ven. – **susurro la rubia de manera coqueta, acercándose a ella para besarla pero encontrándose con su mejilla por lo cual se alejo confundida.

-**No…yo…-**sonrío tristemente levantándose y comenzando a ponerse su propia ropa lo más rápido posible e intentando retener las lagrimas que tenia. – **Creo que merezco que mi primera vez sea con alguien que me quiera, que me ame y que me aprecie… - **fue lo único que dijo antes de tomar la ropa que quedaba en el piso de su habitación y encerrarse en el baño de esta.

-**Pero…yo te quiero. – **susurro la rubia sabiendo que ella no la escucharía, sabiendo que tal vez si dijera realmente lo que sentía todo seria mejor pero no podía hacerlo, simplemente no podía.

Se levanto y se vistió de manera lenta, sabiendo que Rachel no saldría del baño por nada del mundo hasta que fuera.

Se acerco hasta la puerta del baño y sonrío irónicamente para si misma.

**-Te diré algo Rachel…la primera vez está sobre valorada y nadie la hará un jodido cuento de hadas…te lo dice alguien que la tuvo como regalo de quince años a manos de una de las empleadas de su padre como sorpresa. – **susurro y luego se fue.

Porque si Quinn Fabray no sabía cómo ser romántica, como amar, fue porque Russel le había enseñado el comportamiento que tenía que tener con las mujeres. Le había enseñado que por lo menos hasta lo veintitrés tenía que disfrutar de su juventud y joderse a toda chica que se le diera la gana.

Le había enseñado que cuanto menos sentimiento mejor, consiguiendo que la rubia se metiera con una de sus empleadas de veinticinco años cuando solo tenia quince porque esta la había seducido hasta lograr que la rubia despertara su sexualidad sin ningún tipo de problema.

Le había enseñado especialmente que los sentimientos la hacían vulnerable con las mujeres, que no debía tenerlos sino aprovechar lo especial que era con toda la que pudiera y por eso tal vez le costaba más de lo normal aceptar sus sentimientos por Rachel. Seria decepcionar a su padre y ella no lo decepcionaría.

_Nunca._

* * *

La actitud que había tenido el día anterior sabía que era la más normal, sabía que tenía que alejarse de Quinn si no quería terminar con el corazón mas roto de lo que lo tenía pero su corazón no quería, su corazón le decía que solo debía esforzarse más para que ella aceptara sus sentimientos, para que le correspondiera.

Las clases pasaron normales, pasaron tranquilas porque no había tenido la mala suerte de encontrarse a la rubia en ningún sitio y verdaderamente lo agradecía, no sabia si estaba lista para eso. pero al parecer Quinn no pensaba lo mismo.

Al terminar las clases e ir a dejar sus libros en su casillero encontró una nota en este, una nota junto con una rosa dentro de su taquilla que había hecho que se le acelerara el corazón.

"_Perdóname por ser tan idiota, espero poder remediarlo con una salida esta tarde._

_Verdaderamente quiero que me dejes remediarlo. _

_Con amor, Quinn." _

Y de nuevo caia en sus redes, como era normal y frustrante pero no podía evitar hacerlo pero todo eso se le fue cuando al doblar la esquina para llegar al glee club vio a la rubia demasiado cerca de Kitty, demasiado cerca y con esa jodida sonrisa coqueta que ponía cuando quería conseguir algo pero que se borro cuando la vio.

¿Porqué todo tenia que ser tan difícil? Rachel no lo entendía pero ese día se descargaría por lo menos un poco.

Tan solo unos minutos tardaron todos en llegar al club y acomodarse en sus asientos. Escucho pacientemente lo que proponía el maestro, cantar algo que los hiciera sentirse identificados y por supuesto, pensar en las canciones para las seccionales.

-**Yo estaría encantada de cantar el solo de hoy. – **dijo sin levantar la mano siquiera, con su vista fija en los chicos de la banda que espraba que supieran aquella canción.

-**Claro Rachel, hace varias clases que no cantas y siempre es bueno escucharte. – **respondió confundido por la seriedad de la chica que inmediatamente se levanto y intercambio un par de susurros con los muchachos que iban a hacer el acompañamiento musical.

Miro direcamente a los ojos a la rubia al comenzar a escuchar los acordes de aquella canción, sonriendo de lado de manera ironica por la mirada que le estaba regalando que era una de temor, al parecer Quinn tenia miedo de que le cantar aun tema de amor delante de todo el mundo.

No haría eso exactamente, no le daría el gusto aquella vez.

_You and I go hard  
At each other like we're going to war  
You and I go rough  
We keep throwing things and slamming the doors  
You and I get sore  
Then dysfunctional we stuck keeping score  
You and I get sick  
They all know that we can't do this no more, eh  
_

Una sonrisa divertida adorno sus labios en ese momento, estaba segura que Quinn sabia a que se referia pero igualmente no pudo evitar clavar su mirada en ella.

_But baby there you go again, there you go again  
Making me love you  
Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head  
Let it all go  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body  
Like a tattoo  
And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid  
Crawling back to you_

Veía como sus compañeros comenzaban a moverse al ritmo de la música y corear algunas partes, le gustaba provocar eso en los demás especialmente porque lo sentía completamente.

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die  
That I'll only stay with you one more night  
And I know I've said it a million times  
But I'll only stay with you one more night  
_

Volvió a mirarla y se dirigió hacia ella pero antes de llegar a su lado miro a Sam sonriente y le canto sabiendo que él no entendería nada y simplemente la miraría sonriendo.

Regalándole esa sonrisa que nuevamente la hacia sonreír por la ternura y la confusión que profesaba.

_Try to tell you no  
But my body keeps on telling you yes  
Try to tell you stop  
But your lipstick got me so out of breath  
I'd be waking up  
In the morning probably hating myself  
I'd be waking up  
Feeling satisfied, but guilty as hell  
_

Canto un poco más bajo, cerrando los ojos unos momentos y realmente sabiendo que siempre era así. Siempre luego de estar con Quinn cuando ella quería se odiaba a sí misma, se odiaba por quererse tan poco como para estar con alguien que solo la quería en un aspecto sexual, se odiaba porque siempre decía que no lo haría más y simplemente no podía resistirse.

_But baby there you go again, there you go again  
Making me love you  
Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head  
Let it all go  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body  
Like a tattoo  
And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid  
Crawling back to you_

So I cross my heart and I hope to die  
That I'll only stay with you one more night  
And I know I've said it a million times  
But I'll only stay with you one more night

Yeah baby give me one more night  
Yeah baby give me one more night  
Yeah baby give me one more night

But baby there you go again, there you go again  
Making me love you  
Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head  
Let it all go  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body  
Like a tattoo  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

So I cross my heart and I hope to die  
That I'll only stay with you one more night  
And I know I said it a million times  
But I'll only stay with you one more night

So I cross my heart and I hope to die  
That I'll only stay with you one more night  
And I know I said it a million times  
But I'll only stay with you one more night

Cuando termino de cantar respiro hondo y sonrió hacia todos sus compañeros que parados la aplaudían y algunos silbaban por su brillante actuación.

Todos menos una rubia que la miraba con gesto confundido buscando en su mirada algo que no iba a encontrar.

Porque tal vez era tiempo de cambiar, era tiempo de decir _una noche mas_ y darle un giro al tablero. De jugarse a ganar.

_**Try to tell you no but my body keeps on telling you yes**_

_**Try to tell you stop but your lipstick got me so out of breath**_

_**I'd be waking up In the morning probably hating myself**_

_**I'd be waking up feeling satisfied, but guilty as hell**_

* * *

_**¡Esto es un milagro del señor, aleluya, aleluya!**_

Ok no, simplemente no puedo creer que estoy actualizando cuando dije que lo haría pero las cosas son así che, una vez que se da.

¡Mil gracias por los RW gente y espero que les guste el capitulo!

Sometido a votación acá esta Sam, cortejando pero lo más importante de su papel viene mas adelante, ya van a ver.

Cualquier cosa ya saben, fb, twitter o ask a su disposición.

Pórtense mal y háganlo bien.

_**¡Abrazos de koala para el mundo!**_

_**Noe**_**.**


	8. Palabra de Fabray

**Descargo de responsabilidades, los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Y no verte en mis mañanas ni sonreír con tu voz**__**, **__**es sentirme acorralado,**__**  
**__**Es por no haber apreciado **__**y yo mismo haber tirado lo que la vida me dio**_

Una semana había pasado, una semana donde Quinn no tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con Rachel porque la morena siempre la esquivaba o cuando iba a su casa esta jamás estaba, había intentado de mil maneras emboscarla pero siempre iba a acompañada de alguien y lo peor era que la mayoría de las veces iba acompañada de Sam, quien parecía que se había vuelto su siamés según el punto de vista de la rubia.

Se encontraba sentada en el sillón viendo televisión con su padre como todos los miércoles en la noche, era el día de ambos y al parecer no podía romper con su marcada rutina porque era uno de los pocos días que podrían compartir juntos.

-¿Me dirás que te pasa o tengo que adivinarlo? – pregunto de repente Russel sin siquiera molestarse en despegar su mirada de la televisión, conocía lo suficientemente bien a su hija como para saber cuándo le sucedía algo.

-No me pasa nada papá. – respondió inmediatamente Quinn sin poder evitar tensarse un poco, cada vez que pensaba en Rachel comenzaba a dolerle el estomago y esa sensación comenzaba a embargarla en ese preciso momento.

-Quinn sabes que puedes confiar en mí. – apago la televisión y se acomodo para poder mirarla fijamente sabiendo que de esa manera su hija no iba a poder mentirle. - ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Te has metido en problemas? Espero que no hayas embarazado a ninguna chica porque…

-Papá no, no he embarazo a ninguna chica. – frunció levemente el ceño y suspiro mirándolo. – Solo…creo que las cosas se me han complicado con una de ellas y realmente no me gusta nada.

Russel frunció el ceño y se acaricio la barbilla. - ¿Acaso no has podido acostarte con ella? ¿Es porque no sabe de tu condición?

No pudo evitar reír irónicamente por lo bajo, nada más lejos que aquello, había sido Rachel la primera persona luego de sus padres y de Katherine en saber de su secreto y aceptarla.

-Todo lo contrario, de hecho creo que es la persona en la que más confió luego de ustedes con esto.

-Entonces realmente no entiendo en que se basa tu problema.

-No…no hemos mantenido relaciones sexuales o si. – respiro hondo frustrándose un poco. – A lo que voy es que…bueno…no hubo penetración y eso comienza a desesperarme, ya sabes que tengo mis necesidades y bueno.

No podía evitar mentirle, claro que tenía sus necesidades pero Rachel las cubria perfectamente sin necesitar aquello, realmente agradecía ser la única persona con la que la morena hubiera llegado a una situación de esa magnitud, sabía que para una chica era mucho más difícil dejar que alguien la viera desnuda y estuviera con ella.

-Sabes que no te creo Quinn, hay algo…hay algo en tu mirada que me dice que no me estas diciendo del todo la verdad y si fuera eso sabes que Katherine con gusto te sacaría las ganas, se nota que eres una Fabray, no deja de preguntarme por ti y decirme que espera volver a verte pronto. – no podía evitar estar orgulloso, su hija había hecho temblar a aquella mujer y lo sabia, seria toda una Fabray al fin y al cabo y eso era lo que le importaba.

-Cierto…Katherine. – se aclaro la garganta y se acomodo un mechon de cabello detrás de la oreja, intentando no pensar en aquella morena que le había quitado la virginidad y tantas otras cosas.

-Hace meses que no la ves según me ha dicho, ya ni siquiera preguntas por ella y eso tiene que ver con esta chica que te trae problemas, ¿no? – su semblante se puso un poco más serio al decir aquello, no quería que su hija se enamorara para que no sufriera, solo por eso siempre la sobreprotegía en ese sentido.

-Lo siento papá. – murmuro una Quinn triste, bajando la mirada al sentir que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas. – Se que me dijiste que no debía enamorarme, que era una pérdida de tiempo y que debía estar con cuanta chica quisiera hasta que fuera más mayor pero desde que Rachel…desde que bese por primera vez a Rachel no puedo estar con nadie más, ¡Es frustrante! No sabes cómo se siente saber que ella puede estar con cualquier persona porque yo no quiero ponerle un titulo a lo nuestro.

-¿Rachel Berry? – frunció un poco el ceño mirándola. - ¿La hija de los maricones? – se mordió la lengua al decir aquello y bufo un poco. – Sabes que…nunca me han caído bien sus padres pero… ¿Qué tienes con ella?

-Ya no sé que tengo con ella, hace una semana que no quiere hablarme, me ignora completamente y tiene sus razones, admito que me comportado como una idiota pero yo le advertí desde un primer momento que no había que mezclar sentimientos papá, lo juro pero ella rompió nuestro trato, ¡Lo rompió! Me dijo que me quiere y…mierda. – se lamento mirando el piso.

Russel se acerco a su hija y comenzó a acariciar su cabello con ternura, como hacia cuando ella era niña y lloraba porque no cumplía alguno de sus caprichos. - ¿Y tu que sientes por esa chica?

-Yo la am-quiero, yo la quiero y me confunde pero no quiero decepcionarte papá, se que mas dicho que tengo que ser toda una Fabray, no estar a los pies de nadie pero no he podido evitarlo y pensar que puedo perderla comienza a desesperarme.

El padre de Quinn río y ella alzo la vista confundida, jamás había escuchado reír a su padre de esa forma en una situación así, de hecho imaginaba que estaría furioso.

-Creo que no debería haberte hablado de amor justamente cuando había tenido una pelea con tu madre, Quinnie. – sonrío de lado. – No te hace ser menos Fabray el hecho de no estar con mil mujeres, de hecho es verdad lo que dicen, se necesita más valentía para asumir que amas a alguien y tratar de hacerlo feliz día a día que andar follandote a todas las chicas que quieran.

-Pe-pero tú me-me dijiste que debía estar con cuantas chicas se me cruzaran. – replico confundida por las palabras de su padre.

-Sí, pero eso no significa que eso no caducara cuando te enamoraras, jamás me habías hablado de alguien como me hablas de esa chica…Rachel. – seco las lagrimas del rostro de Quinn y dejo un beso en su frente. – Si tanto la quieres lucha por ella, demuéstrale que los Fabray siempre obtenemos lo que queremos y róbale el corazón una vez más pero te advierto algo Quinn Fabray. – se puso algo serio de nuevo. – Un Fabray cumple con su palabra _siempre, _si tú te pones en pareja con esta chica y prometes hacerla feliz y serle fiel más te vale que lo hagas porque si no te las veras conmigo, ¿Entendido?

Quinn no podía creer lo que escuchaba de su padre pero al no saber que responderle se tiro encima de él, abrazándolo con fuerza debido a la emoción que sentía.

-Cuidado Quinn, ya no estoy tan joven como cuando eras niña, puedes romperme la columna. – susurro divertido mientras besaba su cabello. – Ahora ve por ella, aprovecha que es temprano pero no vuelvas tarde o si te quedas allí me avisas.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias, ¡Gracias papá! – le beso la mejilla y salió rápidamente de la casa.

-Creo que a alguien le han tocado la fibra sensible del corazón. – comento una divertida Judy que entraba a la sala.

-Digamos que me he sentido identificado con ella y yo por jugarme por amor aun tengo conmigo a lo que más amo y he formado una familia. – sonrío mirando a su mujer.

* * *

Llegar a casa de Rachle no había sido difícil, no vivían tan lejos pero fue una sorpresa para ella encontrarse a Sam hablando con la morena en la puerta de la casa, más concretamente sentados en el porch.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Rae? Hace días que estas mas apagada de lo normal y no me gusta para nada.

-Creo que estoy incubando algún tipo de enfermedad Sam, no te preocupes por mi. – sonrío de lado sin muchas ganas mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del rubio para poder evitar su mirada, no quería que él notara como sus ojos se entristecían.

-¿Tu enfermedad se llama Quinn Fabray, verdad?

-¡¿Qué?! – se alejo de él instantáneamente mirándolo con los ojos abiertos como platos. - ¿Qué has dicho?

-Vamos Rachel…puedes confiar en mí y no es como si no notara que me mira como si quisiera descuartizarme y luego que siempre este merodeando por aquí cuando yo vengo los jueves. –sonrío de lado mirándola. – No diré nada enserio aunque es decepcionante porque en un momento pensé que tendría una oportunidad contigo.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse y suspirar. – Lamento decirte que no Sam, realmente no es porque me gusten las chicas porque verdaderamente creo que encasillarse en una etiqueta no está bien porque limita muchos aspectos sentimentales pero si puedo decir que hoy en día estoy enamorada de ella y creo que lo estaré por bastante tiempo.

-Espero por lo menos ser el primero en tu lista para cuando te olvides de ella. – sonrío de lado mientras se levantaba viendo que ella hacía lo mismo.

-Te prometo que lo serás.

-Bueno entonces me voy sabiendo que algún día puede que tenga una posibilidad, es tarde y no es bueno que tú estés fuera de tu casa a esta hora. – la abrazo y beso su frente cariñosamente. – Lo sé, no me lo digas.

-No sabes que iba a decirte. – lo miro algo mal al alejarse.

-Ibas a decirme que te envié un mensaje cuando llegue como siempre, lo haré, quédate tranquila.

Sam se fue sonriendo divertido y con la esperanza a futuro de tal vez, solo tal vez tener una oportunidad con ella y Rachel se quedo allí pensando un poco más hasta que una voz la interrumpió.

-¿Una semana sin mí y ya te tienes que acercar tanto a mi versión masculina? ¿Acaso pretende que le corte los huevos por estar tan cerca de ti?

Respiro profundo una vez más, tenía que controlarse. – Sam ha venido a ayudarme con algo Quinn y yo no tengo nada contigo como para que tengas que hacerle eso.

-Que no tengamos un titulo no significa que no seamos nada.

-No somos nada desde hace una semana.

-Si lo somos.

-No lo somos.

-Si lo somos.

-No lo somos.

-¿Si no lo somos porque no paras de mirarme los labios? – Rachel la miro confundida, ¿En que momento la rubia se había acercado al límite de que sentían sus respiraciones?

-Ya te he dicho que basta Quinn, estoy cansada de este juego.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que es un juego? Puedo habértelo insinuado pero nunca te lo he dicho. – quería ver cuánto aguantaba Rachel sin explotar, eso sería interesante.

-¿A Kitty también le dices estas cosas? – no pudo evitar sacar sus celos a flote, maldita rubia que la hacía sentirse de esa manera.

Quinn río, rodeando la cintura de Rachel con sus brazos con fuerza ante el intento de esta de alejarse. – No, a Kitty no le hago caso Rachel, pensé que lo tenias claro.

-Punto número uno: Suéltame; punto numero dos: no me incumbe lo que hagas o no con Kitty; Punto numero tres: Aleja a…aleja _eso_ de mi.

- ¿_Eso_? hieres mis sentimientos, hace unos días de hecho me pedias que lo mantenga siempre cerca de ti. – apretó un poco mas su cadera contra el abdomen de Rachel, comenzaba a ver aquel fuego tan especial en las pupilas de la morena y no iba a desperdiciarlo.

-¡Pues ya no! – levanto la voz alejándose de ella. – Te he dicho que basta de este juego Quinn, te lo he dicho, entiéndelo.

-Lamento decirte que no lo entiendo. – miro hacia una de las ventanas y vio a uno de los padres de Rachel mirarla con el ceño fruncido, puso su sonrisa mas encantadora y lo saludo con la mano a lo que el señor cerro rápidamente la cortina. – Creo que debes entrar.

-Es lo que haré y no porque tú me lo digas. – la miro de mala manera y se dio la vuelta para ingresar a la casa.

Quinn río y le dio una nalgada juguetona antes de alejarse completamente de ella al ver lo indignado del rostro de Rachel y al parecer las ganas de golpearla que tenia. – Te diré dos cosas y recuérdalas bien Rachel. Primero, tú eres mía y solo mía, que no se te olvide; Dos, ve diciéndole a Evans que no tiene oportunidad contigo aunque creo que ya lo sabe y te diré una más solo por informarte, tú te vas a enamorar perdidamente de mi, aun más de lo que estas ahora y vas a ser feliz conmigo, _palabra de Fabray. _

_**No sigo mas, no tengo resto soy solo esto, barro no más  
No tengo nada, no lo merezco**__**, **__**vos no me tengas piedad**_

* * *

¡Mil gracias nuevamente por las RW a todas/os!

Realmente cada vez me impresiona más como pega la historia, espero que siga gustándoles tanto como a mí.

Parece que Quinn recapacito, esperemos que realmente lo haya hecho, ¿No?

Para el guest que escribió sobre relaciones sexuales: tenes toda la razón del mundo, si tuvieron relaciones a decir verdad pero tanto para Quinn como para Rachel desde la perspectiva de ellas suponen que es completamente así con la penetración al tener Quinn un órgano reproductor masculino. Me encanto tu apreciación y la verdad perdón si ofendí a alguien con eso.

Cualquier cosa lo de siempre, tienen mi twitter, ask, face o de última siempre está el ask de mi tumblr abierto.

_Pórtense mal y háganlo bien._

_**¡Abrazos de koala para el mundo!**_

_**Noe.**_


	9. Lo que sea necesario

**Descargo de responsabilidades, los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**A strangled smile fell from your face, It kills me that I hurt you this way.  
**_

Quinn sabía que estaba por hacer un pacto con el mismísimo diablo, lo sabia pero se convencía una y otra vez que por Rachel absolutamente todo valía la pena.

-Santana…necesito hablar contigo. – murmuro cuando la vio en su casillero a primera hora del día, tenía que preparar todo para la última hora, necesitaba tener todo listo para el glee club.

-Ya te he dicho que por más caliente que seas lo que tienes entre tus piernas hace que todo el deseo sexual hacia ti se apague, lo siento Quinn. – respondió como si nada mientras cerraba su casillero.

Giro los ojos ante sus palabras, ¿Cómo podía tener a esa subnormal de mejor amiga? Lo peor es que la amaba como si fuera su hermana, aunque tendrían que torturarla para que lo dijera.

-No me interesas, es otra morena la que lo hace y tú vas a ayudarme a conquistarla.

-Oh, me muero. – la miro llevándose la mano a la boca fingiendo sorpresa. - ¿Me estás diciendo que te has decidido a aceptar lo que sientes por Berry?

Quinn tenso la mandíbula, necesitaba tener mucha paciencia para aguantar a Santana y detrás de ella ver como Sam hablaba con Rachel en el casillero de ella.

-No estoy en mi mejor día Santana, he pasado todo el fin de semana enviándole mensajes a Rachel de los cuales solo me respondió uno que decía "Ni sueñes que con esto conseguiros que te perdone", vengo y la veo con el boca de trucha y para colmo se que el idiota va por ella, no tengo tiempo para estupideces así que dime si me vas a ayudar o hago las cosas sola.

Quería reír y no se reprimió al hacerlo, soltó una gran carcajada que llamo la atención de las personas de su alrededor que nunca veían reír a Santana pero inmediatamente se puso seria y les mando una mirada de muerte para despejar las miradas de ambas. – Te ayudare para que luego no digas que soy mala amiga, después serás tú la que me ayude con Britt, te lo advierto.

-¿Qué le has hecho ahora? – pregunto Quinn sonriendo divertida, ya más tranquila por saber que su amiga iba a ayudarla.

-Solo le he dicho que el gato estaba gordo, ¡No puedo no decirlo cuando ocupa todo el jodido sillón!

Río un poco mientras negaba con la cabeza, eso no sería nada bueno con su amiga conociendo a Britt. – Estas jodida, yo que tú no hubiera hecho eso…es como si yo me metiera con el micrófono con estrellas de Rachel, me asesinaría.

-¿Ya conoces hasta su objeto más preciado? ¿Para cuándo el casamiento? – miro hacia atrás de ella donde se fijaba la vista de la rubia. – Luego me cuentas, ve por ella y muéstrale quien es Quinn Fabray, no hagas que me avergüence de ser tu amiga.

-Yo también te quiero, Satan. – le guiño el ojo y le hizo caso dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba Rachel.

-Te acompaño a tu próxima clase. – le dijo la rubia apenas se paro al lado de ella mirando seriamente a Sam.

Rachel miro confundida a Quinn, era la primera vez que realmente se la acercaba en el instituto a la vista de todo el mundo y realmente le había sorprendido además de que le dijera que la acompañaría a su clase era incluso más sorprendente.

-No creo que sea necesario, tengo biología y queda por el lado contrario a la tuya.

-Pero a mí me queda de pasada, yo puedo acompañarte Rachel. – dijo Sam con rapidez mirando la rubia.

La ex animadora río irónicamente mirándolo y luego viendo a Rachel. – No importa, te acompañare y si no nos vamos ya llegaras tarde, sabes que odias hacerlo y siempre te gusta llegar cinco minutos antes a cada clase.

Porque por más de que pareciera lo contrario Quinn estaba siempre muy al pendiente de Rachel, sabia sus horarios, lo que hacía entre cada clase y detalles no tan importantes como cuantos minutos se tomaba para revisar que todo en su casillero estuviera en orden, con cuantos minutos tenía que estar con anticipación en cada salón y cuantos minutos tardaba en hacer su calentamiento vocal.

-Yo… - miro a Sam y suspiro. – Nos vemos luego Sam, ¿Si? – se acerco a él para dejar un beso en su mejilla y darse vuelta para comenzar a caminar hacia su clase.

-Mantén distancia Evans, Rachel es mía, no hagas que tenga que explicártelo por las malas, ¿Vale? – le sonrío con prepotencia y se fue rápidamente siguiendo a esa enana que tanto amaba.

-Es algo difícil seguirte el ritmo, ¿Te lo había dicho alguna vez? – comento tomándole la mano en un impulso y entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

Rachel al sentir lo que hacía no pudo evitar quedarse estática deteniendo el paso, miro su mano con la de Quinn sorprendida, ¿Acaso la estaba tomando de la mano en pleno instituto? Cualquiera podía verlas.

-Q-Quinn… ¿Qué piensas que haces?

-Tomo la mano de mi chica, ¿Qué tiene de raro? – frunció un poco el ceño confundida, no pensaba que Rachel reaccionaria de esa manera tan seca ante lo que había hecho, al fin y al cabo era ella la que había repetido que quería una relación seria a pesar que no se lo dijeran a nadie.

-No discutiré eso contigo ahora pero…simplemente no te entiendo.

Sonrío y se quedo mirándola a los ojos unos segundos, extrañaba aquellos orbes chocolate cuando no tenía la oportunidad de verlos, como aquel fin de semana. – No hay nada que entender, vamos que llegas tarde. – se hizo espacio entre los que pasaban por al lado de ellas llevándola a su clase.

Todo el mundo las miraba, Quinn era consciente de ello pero luchaba con su parte interna que tenía algo de miedo para seguir tomándola de la mano mientras la llevaba a su clase. _Vamos Fabray, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por ella, sabes que se lo merece y que tú querías hacerlo, que se jodan todos. _Se repetía una y otra vez mentalmente para no flaquear ante la mirada de los demás.

Una vez que llegaron a la puerta del aula donde Rachel debía ingresar ella la quedo mirando con el gesto un poco serio, Quinn la conocía, sabía que iba a estallar o iba a decirle algo que no le gustaría pero no en ese momento donde estaba todo el mundo.

-Debo irme, tengo clase también y el profesor de historia detesta que lleguemos tarde, vengo por ti para que vayamos juntas a almorzar. – la mano que tenia entrelazada con Rachel se la llevo a los labios y dejo un suave beso en la palma para luego sonreírle e irse por donde había llegado.

* * *

La clase había pasado demasiado rápido para Rachel, tal vez el hecho de estar pensando en Quinn sin prestar atención había ayudado a que fuera de esa manera ya que Biología no era una de sus asignaturas preferidas en el mundo.

Tenía miedo de aceptar ese cambio de actitud de Quinn y que luego se comportara como una idiota como lo hacia la mayor parte del tiempo, tenía miedo porque no quería pasarse el fin de semana llorando como lo había hecho.

Ella le había dicho que se había acabado pero para no armar un escándalo había dejado que la rubia la tomara de la mano y la acompañara a su clase, ya tendría tiempo para arreglar cuentas pendientes con ella.

Apenas salió no dejo que Quinn la tomara de la mano y con una simple mirada le indico que la siguiera, no podía aguantar, debían hablar antes que las cosas siguieran como estaban.

-Si no me dices nada y me sigues mirando con esa cara pensaré que te has quedado momificada. – intento no reír pero lo termino haciendo, la rubia definitivamente sabía que estaba en problemas al ver como la mirada de Rachel se enfurecía aun mas.

-¿Tú quien te piensas que eres Quinn? ¿Piensas que yo no siento? ¿Qué las cosas tienen que hacerse como tú quieres? Si crees eso déjame informarte que no es así. – comenzó a hablar con la mirada fija en ella, tensa, pero calma porque no tenía la intención de armar ningún tipo de gran problema. – Estoy harta, saturada, cansada de tu actitud, no puedes hacerme daño y dejar que pasen unos días para que te perdone porque yo también tengo orgullo, ¿Sabes? Tengo amor propio, tengo sentimientos y casualmente la que siempre los lastimas eres tú.

Definitivamente eso no se lo esperaba, esperaba que Rachel le dijera que estaba enojada porque la tomo de la mano o por como trato a Sam pero no por todo lo que decía especialmente porque sabía que tenía razón en cada una de sus palabras y lo peor era que en ese momento, justo en ese preciso instante mirándola a los ojos noto cuanto había lastimado a Rachel, noto como su sonrisa desaparecía viéndola y le dolió, realmente le dolió.

-Yo…sé que no me he comportado de la mejor manera pero…mierda. – siempre se frustraba, no era buena hablando y se frustraba al no poder expresar lo que verdaderamente sentía. – Se que he hecho todo mal, ¿Si? Sé que no debí tratarte como lo hacía pero lo que ha pasado hoy en los pasillos es un adelanto que he cambiado, realmente no quiero volver a herirte, quiero hacerte feliz, quiero que seas feliz conmigo.

Se acerco más a ella mirándola a todo momento a los ojos, quería que Rachel viera la sinceridad que ella quería plasmar en sus palabras también en sus miradas, finalmente ambas creían lo mismo, _los ojos son la ventana del alma_.

-Esta vez no será tan fácil, esta vez verdaderamente me has herido y estoy tan…cansada de toda esta historia sin fin. – negó con la cabeza alejándose mientras hacia todo lo posible por retener las lagrimas que querían salir de sus ojos, se había prometido no volver a llorar por la rubia.

-No te estoy pidiendo que sea fácil, te estoy pidiendo que me creas.

-¿Cómo se supone que voy a creerte si me has tratado como un juguete durante meses?

Golpe bajo, punto para Rachel.

-P-Porque…porque en verdad sabes que si no me sintiera así no te lo diría.

-No me has dicho como te sientes Quinn, me has dicho que has hecho las cosas mal, me dices que me quieres hacer feliz pero sigues sin decir lo que quiero escuchar. – la miro una vez mas con cierta decepción y escucho el timbre. – Es hora de ir a clase, piénsalo bien y hablaremos después. – murmuro bajándose del escenario donde habían estado hablando.

-¡Te quiero, Rachel! – le dijo en voz alta y le temblaron las piernas a ambas.

Era la primera vez que le decía a alguien en un aspecto amoroso que la quería, era la primera vez que le abría su corazón a alguien y no podía evitar morir de miedo. A la morena por su parte le temblaron las piernas por la emoción que sentía y porque eso era lo que siempre había querido escuchar de Quinn, aunque no lo arreglaría con eso, aunque amara que se lo hubiera dicho no aquella vez.

-Necesito más que eso Quinn, me merezco más que esto. – respondió sin darse la vuelta y finalmente saliendo del auditorio.

-Se que te lo mereces Rachel y haré lo que sea necesario para ser yo quien te lo de.

* * *

La hora del glee club había llegado y Quinn cuando Rachel ingreso ya se encontraba hablando con el profesor junto con Santana lo cual le pareció tremendamente raro a la morena.

Quinn jamás cantaba nada, Quinn solo se sentaba a verla a ella según sus palabras pero al parecer ese día aquello iba a cambiar.

-¡Buenos días chicos! – exclamo el profesor entusiasmado. – Hoy tendremos el gusto de que las señoritas aquí presente canten algo que tienen preparado así que… - miro a las chicas. – Todo suyo.

La rubia se había quedado mirando a Rachel sin saber bien que hacer o que decir, los nervios comenzaban a invadirla y eso no podría ser nada bueno hasta que reacciono gracias a un codazo de Santana.

-B-Bueno…yo…voy a cantar una canción que es muy especial para mí, habla de lo que siento y especialmente es mi forma de pedirle perdón a alguien que quiero…-miro a Rachel e ignoro al resto de sus compañeros. – Es para ti.

La música comenzó a sentar y ella se sentó en un taburete con Santana a su lado la cual comenzó a cantar apenas los acordes empezaron.

Una sonrisa estrangulada cayó en tu rostro  
Me mata haberte herido de esta forma  
La peor parte es que ni siquiera lo sabía  
Ahora tienes un millón de razones para irte  
pero si puedes encontrar una razón para quedarte

Mantenía su mirada fija en ella, rogando que los nervios desaparecieran porque sabia que era su turno de cantarle.

Haré lo que sea necesario  
para remediarlo  
Sé lo que está en juego  
Sé que te he decepcionado  
y si me das una oportunidad  
créeme que puedo cambiar  
Haré para mantenernos juntos,  
lo que sea necesario

Vio un destello de luminosidad en los ojos de Rachel, vio la emoción contenida, conocía demasiado bien esa mirada como para equivocarse y por ello tomo aun más valentía para seguir cantando con su mirada fija en ella, solo importaba ella en aquel lugar.

Ella dijo que si hacemos que esto funcione  
tu me dejarás entrar aún si eso duele  
no ocultes las partes rotas que necesito ver  
dijo que si me gusta o no es la forma en que tiene que ser  
tu vas a amarte aún si nunca me amaras.

Le tocaba nuevamente a Santana, verdaderamente sus voces se acoplaban a la perfección y le debía un favor demasiado grande a su mejor amiga aunque estaba segura que esta se lo haría pagar tarde o temprano.

Haré lo que sea necesario  
para remediarlo  
Sé lo que está en juego  
Sé que te he decepcionado  
y si me das una oportunidad  
créeme que puedo cambiar  
si me das un descanso,  
lo que sea necesario

Se levanto de la butaca donde se encontraba y sin ningún tipo de temor se acerco a Rachel, agachándose delante de ella para encontrar su mirada y tomar su mano acariciándola con suavidad, metida en un mundo donde solo existían las dos.

Sé que mereces algo mucho mejor  
recuerda la vez que te dije la forma en que me sentía  
y que yo estaría perdido sin ti y jamás me encontraría a mí mismo  
Vamos a aguantar al otro por encima de todo lo demás  
empezar de nuevo, empezar de nuevo

Escuchar a Santana terminando la canción fue emocionante aunque lo fue aun mas ver el brillo en la mirada de Rachel aunque ella lo intentara esconder.

Haré lo que sea necesario  
para remediarlo  
Sé lo que está en juego  
Sé que te he decepcionado  
y si me das una oportunidad  
créeme que puedo cambiar  
si me das un descanso,  
lo que sea necesario.

Y para cuando la música acabo supo a la perfección que todos estaban atónitos mirándolas, sabía que más de uno no podía creer lo que pasaba pero eso no le importaba en lo absoluto, solo le importaba la chica que la estaba mirando fijamente con una mirada que realmente no sabia descifrar a la perfección.

-¿Qué me dices Rae? ¿Me das una oportunidad para remediarlo? – pregunto una Quinn totalmente entregada a lo que sentía y a Rachel, arriesgando su corazón por primera vez en su vida.

_**Let's hold onto each other above everything else  
Start over, start over**_

* * *

¡He aquí la actualización!

Mil gracias por todos los rw, espero que les guste el capitulo y creo que con esto Quinn ya va tomando camino, ¿No? Poco a poco y paso a paso, vamos a ver qué pasa.

La canción de este capítulo es _Whatever it takes_ de _Lifehouse_, una de mis bandas preferidas. Por si quieren escucharla la verdad, es hermosa.

De nuevo agradezco por el apoyo y espero que les guste el capi.

Cualquier cosa lo de siempre, tienen mi twitter, ask, face o de última siempre está el ask de mi tumblr abierto.

_Pórtense mal y háganlo bien._

_**¡Abrazos de koala para el mundo!**_

_**Noe.**_


	10. Te quiero

**Descargo de responsabilidades, los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Solo vivo para ti dame solo un beso que me alcance hasta morir,  
Como un vicio que me duele, quiero mirarte a los ojos.**_

Decir que había sido sorprendida por Quinn seguramente era quedarse corta a lo que Rachel estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, realmente jamás se habría esperado que la rubia hiciera algo así por ella.

Estaba sin palabras, simplemente mirando aquellos ojos color pardo enfrente de ella e intentando coordinar algunas ideas aunque parecía que su cerebro no estaba en plan de hacer aquello.

-¿Rachel? – comenzaba a preocuparse ante la falta de respuesta de la morena, le parecía sumamente raro que no le hubiera dicho que si, que no hubiera saltado a sus brazos y la hubiese besado. Tal vez esperaba mucho pero todo era mejor en su mente.

-¡Qué demonios significa esto! – reacciono un Finn con el rostro desencajado, hace tiempo que había terminado por Rachel pero en su mente seguía la idea de que volvieran en algún momento, de hecho solo pensaba que se habían dado un tiempo, que no habían terminado la relación que tenían completamente.

-No te metas en esto, ve a decirle a Greenpeace que te defienda porque las ballenas están en peligro de extinción y no quiero meterme en problemas cuando te mate.

-¡Quinn! – reacciono Rachel regañándola por lo que le había dicho.

-¿Para eso si me hablaras? – frunció el ceño mirándola, ignorando completamente a Finn que seguía haciendo su típico berrinche de niño malcriado.

-Sí.

-¿Si? ¡No me lo puedo creer! – exclamo alejándose y mirándola enojada. – ¿Enserio luego que hice esta estup-.

Rachel intento no reír pero no pudo evitarlo, río un poco y se levanto dirigiéndose hasta donde se encontraba la rubia, mirándola con una media sonrisa en los labios y cortando aquello que iba a decir antes que arruinara todo.

-Te he dicho que si, que acepto darte una oportunidad.

El rostro de la rubia se ilumino al instante que escucho las palabras de la morena, realmente le había dicho que si, realmente le estaba dando una oportunidad a pesar de todo cuando comenzaba a creer que su silencio significaba un inminente rechazo.

Se acerco a ella y la abrazo por la cintura, levantándola del piso mientras reía, estaba segura que ninguna persona de ese estúpido salón exceptuando a Santana y Brittany la habían visto tan feliz desde que la conocían, y como siempre Rachel cambiaba absolutamente todo en su vida. Una vez más.

-No te vas a arrepentir. – susurro una vez que la bajo mientras se acercaba a sus labios pero al momento de besarla Rachel movió el rostro haciendo que le besara la mejilla.

-Gánatelo. – susurro mirándola a los ojos coquetamente y volviendo a sentarse como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Será un placer hacerlo. – le dijo una vez que paso a su lado para sentarse en las sillas de atrás con Santana esperando que la clase pasara.

Notaba las miradas de sus compañeros sobre ella pero le daba igual, no importaba el hecho de que la miraran si finalmente la persona que amaba aceptaba estar a su lado. Todo eso se terminaría algún día y estaba segura que el amor de Rachel se quedaría con ella hasta en los peores momentos.

* * *

-Yo te lo quise hacer fácil la distancia no es el fin. – cantaba por lo bajo Quinn mientras sacaba las cosas de su casillero mucho más animada que de costumbre.

-Tú y yo vamos a hablar Fabray. – le dijo Finn bastante enojado mientras le cerraba el casillero sin siquiera fijarse que la rubia sacaba un libro.

-¿Eres idiota o tanta grasa también te ha ocupado el cerebro? Agradécele a tu tostada con Jesús dentro que no me agarraste la mano idiota.

-Aléjate de Rachel, ella y yo solo nos hemos tomado un tiempo, no te metas en medio. – miro como Santana los miraba desde una distancia prudencial y se alejo un poco más de Quinn, no quería meterse en problemas con la latina sabiendo lo peligrosa que era. - ¿Cómo sabes lo de mi tostada? – se suponía que nadie sabía acerca de eso, si alguien se enteraba que aun la tenia podía pasar la mayor pena de su vida en el instituto

-Oh vamos, ¿hace más de un año se han tomado un tiempo? – río irónicamente y se acerco a él poniendo su dedo índice sobre su pecho. – Primero, el que no tiene que acercarse a Rachel si quieres conservar tu pequeño pene en su sitio eres tú; segundo, todo el mundo sabe que le has rezado a una estúpida tostada para poder tocar a Rachel y no has podido, perdedor y por último, si tan solo te veo a un metro de Rachel, a uno. – le mostro uno de sus dedos mirándolo de mala manera. – no te quedaran ganas de volver a verme en tu vida ¿Entendido?

Finn no pudo hacer más que asentir mientras tragaba saliva nervioso, jamás en su vida había visto a Quinn Fabray tan enojada y aunque fuera una chica sabia de lo que era capaz y no podía negar que le daba temor.

-Perfecto, es bueno que no tenga que hablar cetáceo para que me entiendas. – río empujándolo con el brazo para que se corriera y como Santana estaba atrás de él puso su pie apropósito para que Finn cayera al suelo.

-Creo que las ballenas son más inteligentes que él Q, no las insultemos. – río y choco los cinco con su amiga para luego darle una mirada al chico y caminar con esta hacia la salida. - ¿Crees que Berry se moleste si se entere lo que le has dicho?

-Rachel es demasiado pacifica para mi gusto, para ella todos son buenos y tu y yo sabemos que Finn solo es un idiota que intentar ir por ella una vez más, es mejor que tenga claro que ella va a estar conmigo y va a ser mía. Si necesito aclarárselo a Evans una vez más te avisaré, ya comienzan a aburrirme los idiotas y no tengo tiempo que perder. – sin decir más se subió al auto y espero que Santana también lo hiciera, la llevaría a su casa y luego iría a ver a Rachel, estaba ansiosa por poder hablar con ella una vez más.

* * *

Se sentía una idiota en ese momento, delante de la puerta de Rachel luego de haber esperado cuarenta minutos a que los padres de ella se fueran para poder estar a solas cuando hablaran.

Respiro hondo antes de tocar el timbre removiéndose en su lugar algo incomoda, jamás en su vida había hecho algo así y para ser la primera vez no estaba para nada cómoda pero su padre se lo había dicho ya varias veces desde que le había dicho lo que sentía por Rachel.

Debía ser detallista, debía ser detallista aunque se sintiera una boba por estar parada delante de aquella puesta con media docena de rosas blancas pero aquel sentimiento se fue inmediatamente cuando vio la mirada de Rachel al abrir la puerta.

Si había algo que la capitana del Glee club jamás hubiese esperado era tener a Quinn Fabray delante de ella con media docena de rosas blancas y esa sonrisa tan tímida que hacía que se la quisiera comer a besos.

No se lo esperaba y realmente de la emoción que tenia no pensó dos veces en acercarse a Quinn y besar sus labios cortamente para luego separarse con una sonrisa en los propios.

-Wow… - sonrío mientras le entregaba el ramo algo ruborizada. – Si sabía que con un ramo de rosas iba a lograr que me beses lo hubiera hecho hoy en el glee club.

-No seas idiota. – se ruborizo un poco también y la tomo de la mano haciéndola pasar a su casa para luego cerrar la puerta y apoyarse en esta suspirado. Cuando creía que podía estar firme Quinn desquebrajaba su sistema como siempre.

-¿Te dije alguna vez lo hermosa que te pones cuando te ruborizas? – sonrío de lado, entrelazando sus manos detrás de su espalda y meciéndose nerviosa, jamás le había dicho a Rachel todo lo que sentía e iba siendo hora que lo hiciera.

-N-No…nunca me lo dijiste pero gracias. – susurro completamente ruborizada. – Si quieres ponte cómoda, iré a poner las rosas en agua.

-Está bien, prenderé la tele y te espero por aquí.

Mientras Rachel iba a poner las rosas en agua ella se sentó y puso una película de terror que sabía que iba a estar en la tele hace semanas y que tenía ganas de ver.

Cuando Rachel llego a su lado y tuvo intención de sentarse a su lado la agarro de la mano e hizo que se sentara sobre sus piernas, pasando sus brazos por su cintura y abrazándola cariñosamente.

-No es que me queje pero… ¿A qué se debe este abrazo? – susurro la morena pasando sus brazos por su cuello mientras sonreía tiernamente por el calor del abrazo que le estaba regalando.

-Simplemente me nació dártelo, ¿Esa mal acaso? Enserio quiero cambiar Rachel, no es broma cuando te digo que te quiero y quiero cambiar por ti. – susurro acariciando con suavidad su cintura. – No quiero que por mi falta de atención o de cariño te canses de mi o encuentres a alguien más, yo puedo darte todo eso pero estoy aprendiendo, ¿Si? Yo jamás he tenido que ser cariñosa en un sentido amoroso con alguien, jamás he tenido que ser detallista con nadie pero quiero aprender a serlo contigo, quiero que me ayudes a ser lo mejor para ti.

No supo que decir, por primera vez en su vida se había quedado sin palabras porque lo que Quinn le decía era lo más hermoso que le habían dicho en toda su vida. Sabía sin necesidad de que ella lo dijera que de esa manera Quinn estaba entregándole su corazón, estaba entregándole aquello que nadie jamás había tenido el honor de tener y lo único que pudo hacer para corresponderle fue besarla como si no hubiese mañana.

Besarse de aquella forma tan profunda y entregada era algo que las dos habían extrañado muchísimo en el tiempo que estuvieran separadas pero tampoco hacía falta decirlo, preferían demostrarlo con acciones como las de ese momento.

Rachel se acomodo pasando una pierna a cada lado de la cintura de la rubia y enredando sus dedos en su cabello, el beso cada vez se hacía más hambriento y la necesidad de respirar se hacía presente por más que en ese momento ambas sintieran que el aire que respiraran dependería de que la otra la siguiera besando.

Un simple movimiento de caderas de Rachel para acomodarse hizo que se diera cuenta de la excitación de la rubia, por estar tan concentrada en aquel beso no se había dado cuenta de que tenía el miembro erecto y ya comenzaba a crear esa tan satisfactoria fricción para ambas.

-Rachel… - se quejo Quinn cuando, al separarse para respirar, sintió como esta atacaba su cuello sin dejar de mover su cadera para que el miembro de ella rozara su parte intima, cada vez estaba más excitada y lo peor para ella era que luego de tanta abstinencia por no poder estar con ella sentía que acabaría demasiado rápido.

-Shh…ahora que eres mía no puedo dejar de darme el gusto de hacer esto. – susurro la morena mientras pasaba su lengua por el punto de pulso de la rubia y luego succionaba con intensidad provocando un espasmo de parte de su amada que gimió por lo bajo y puso sus manos en su trasero para ayudarla con aquellos movimientos.

-N-No podemos aquí. – no tenia convicción, sabía que su voz salía sin convicción y que sus propias caderas contradecían sus palabras pero Quinn intentaba pensar un poco pero todos aquellos pensamientos desaparecieron al momento que Rachel mordió donde había hecho aquella marca.

Sus caderas comenzaban a moverse con más intensidad conforme a la necesidad que sentía, también conocía los gestos de Quinn, sabía que no tardaría mucho en llegar al orgasmo y ella tampoco lo haría.

-N-No pasa nada…no ensuciaremos nada más que tus bóxers y mis bragas. – murmuro la morena en su oído antes de lamer el lóbulo de su oreja y luego chuparlo terminando por gemir al sentir como sus piernas se tensaban y tenía que cerrar los ojos con fuerza debido al orgasmo que la invadía luego que el miembro de Quinn rozara su clítoris tan deliciosamente por varios minutos.

-Mierda…Rachel. – apretó con fuerza su trasero mordiéndose el labio inferior y luego de dos movimientos de caderas bruscos logro terminar corriéndose en sus pantalones, temblando de placer y respirando agitadamente.

-Joder. – no pudo evitar reír un poco y recostarse sobre el sillón atrayendo a Rachel con ella para abrazarla cariñosamente, totalmente relajada al igual que la morena por el orgasmo recién vivido.

Tal vez sería la primera vez que se lo diría en una situación así, pero con Rachel sus primeras veces ya estaban siendo muchas y sentía la necesidad de decírselo, una vez más.

-Te quiero bonita, no sabes cuánto te quiero. – susurro en su oído sintiendo una sonrisa de esta sobre su cuello y luego como su respiración se había regularizando y menguando indicando que se había dormido entre sus brazos.

-Te amo Rachel…no sabes cuánto te amo. – susurro cerrando los ojos también, segura que ella no podía escucharla y venciéndose una vez más por el cansancio y aquellos sentimientos que no se había atrevido a decirle pero que sin duda, le iba a expresar de una manera tan especial como su pequeña estrella lo merecía.

_**Y cuando te me acercas se acelera mi motor, me das fiebre,**_

_**Me hago fuego y me vuelvo a consumir**_

* * *

¡Mil gracias por los rw, follow y favoritos!

Espero que les guste el capitulo.

Cualquier cosa ya saben, tienen donde contactarme.

¡Besos y abrazos para todos!

_**Hebemus Faberry. **_

Noe.


	11. La razón

**Descargo de responsabilidades, los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears**_

Habían pasado solo una semana desde que le había dicho a Rachel que la quería, había pasado una semana donde había estado siempre para ella, intentando demostrarle lo que verdaderamente sentía aunque algunas veces metía la pata.

¿Qué sabia ella que ya no podía mirar a las porristas como había hecho siempre? No lo consideraba un delito, tenia ojos era para ver a las chicas pero Santana le había explicado que eso estaba mal, que hacía sentir a Rachel insegura y que, obviamente, restaba puntos para ella por lo que procuro no repetirlo más cuando estaba con Rachel cerca y tampoco cuando no la tenía al lado.

Estaba frente de la residencia Berry más nerviosa de lo que lo había estado en toda su vida, ni siquiera cuando tuvo su primera relación sexual había sentido esos nervios y era porque, tal vez, estaba por ponerse la soga al cuello. Metafóricamente hablando.

-Vamos Quinn, yo se que tu puedes, vamos, vamos por ello. – se susurraba a si misma intentando alentarse un poco pero antes de que pudiera tocar la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre un poco más alto que ella de tez morena.

-¿Pensabas estar mucho tiempo más en la puerta? Puedo llamar a la policía si seguías allí cinco minutos más, ¿Sabias eso?

-S-Señor Berry. – murmuro nerviosa, mirando hacia abajo e intentando recordar todo lo que había planeado decirles.

-¿Necesitas algo Quinn? Rachel no está aquí, tiene clase de canto hasta las tres.

-Lo sé, yo…yo vine porque quería hablar con usted y con su esposo sobre una cosa, no es nada grave pero me gustaría que ambos me dejaran decirles algo.

Hiram no pudo evitar sonreír de lado, sabía que la chica estaba reuniendo el valor necesario para hablar con ellos, esperaba que de algo bueno pero lo que esta no sabía era que tanto Leroy como él habían estado al tanto de la situación.

Para ninguno de los dos había pasado desapercibida la forma en que Quinn acompañaba a Rachel luego del instituto todos los días a su hogar y la pasaba a buscar cada mañana, como luego de alguna de sus clases extracurriculares también venia junto a ella o está también la llevaba. Mucho menos podía pasar desapercibido para ellos el brillo en la mirada de su pequeña estrella desde hacia aproximadamente dos semanas.

-Claro Quinn y dime Hiram, no es de mi quien debes preocuparte. – vio como la rubia lo miraba raro para luego ingresar al lugar, sabía que con quien las cosas serían más difíciles era con Leroy, sabia cuan celoso era su esposo con respecto a su pequeña y sería bastante divertido para él ver como la menor de los Fabray intentaba hacerle frente.

Dentro del lugar se sentía rara, rara en el buen sentido claramente o tal vez era porque sentía como si fuera su hogar aquella casa. Todo culpa de Rachel y las sensaciones que le daba siempre que estaban allí.

-¡Cariño, ven! ¡La pequeña Fabray quiere hablar con nosotros! – le dijo alzando la voz a su esposo que se encontraba en la cocina mientras él se sentaba en un sofá delante de Quinn que había tomado lugar en uno individual después de que él le hiciese una seña para que lo hiciera.

Hacía mucho no sentía tantas ganas de reír como en ese momento viendo la cara de perrito asustado que tenía la rubia, tal vez podían divertirse un poco con eso.

Cuando Leroy llego a la sala le dedico una mirada algo seria a la rubia para luego sentarse junto a su esposo, que le murmuro al oído la situación.

-¿Para qué necesitabas hablar con nosotros? – pregunto intentando imprimir dureza en su voz auqnue también le causara gracia el rostro de la chica.

-Y-Yo…b-bueno quería…quería hablarles sobre Rachel. – se aclaro la garganta removiéndose nerviosa en su asiento.

-¿Pasa algo malo con _nuestra_ pequeña estrella? ¿De nuevo Finn la está molestando?

Tenso la mandíbula al escuchar el nombre del chico, lo detestaba, lo detestaba aun más porque los padres de su chica lo trataran con tanta naturalidad mientras a ella la trataban con cierta formalidad.

-De hecho es algo parecido de lo que quiero hablarles…yo… - respiro hondo y los miro, no era una Fabray por nada y no podía mostrarse insegura ante sus futuros suegros. – Yo quería comunicarles que estoy intentando tener una relación con Rachel, se que puede sonar algo chocante por nuestro pasado y porque, bueno…justamente soy yo pero quiero que sepan que realmente quiero a Rachel y estoy dispuesta a tener una relación formal con ella con todo lo que eso conlleva.

Hiram tuvo que bajar la cabeza para no reír un poco por el poema que era la cara de su esposo en esos momentos.

-Disculpa, creo que entendí algo mal, ¿Informar? – pregunto arqueando una ceja.

-Sí, lamento decir que no vengo a pedirles permiso señores Berry aunque sea una falta de respeto de mi parte, no estoy dispuesta a dejar que nada me aleje de Rachel, he cometido algunos errores con ella pero ahora que he abierto los ojos no dejare que nada ni nadie me impida hacerla feliz, porque sé que yo soy su felicidad.

Hiram miro a Quinn y le guiño el ojo, prefiriendo mantenerse callado unos momentos pero dándole su apoyo sin necesidad de palabras.

-¿Qué le hace pensar que mi hija quiere estar con usted, señorita Fabray? Puede que Rachel se encuentre interesada pero si la ha lastimado lamento decirle que ya tiene algunos puntos menos. Aun es menor de edad mi hija y por lo tanto si yo quisiera, no la vería más.

-Eso no es un problema, la esperaría hasta que fuera mayor de edad para poder conquistarla aun más y que aceptara ser mi pareja. – le mantenía la mirada al hombre, era el momento en que menos debilidad debía mostrar, sabía que la estaban probando pero también estaba siendo sincera con lo que decía.

-Suena muy segura de lo que dice, ¿Está segura de todo? No estoy dispuesto a aceptar que mi hija salga lastimada.

-Nunca he estado más segura de algo en mi vida, señor Berry. Puedo dar todo por Rachel, quiero que sea feliz, que triunfe como se lo merece y de hecho hasta he pensado en poder ir a una universidad que este en New York o cerca, trabajar y poder costearme los viajes para ir a verla.

-¡Amor deja de torturarla! Me hace acordar tanto a ti cuando fuiste a decirles a mis padres que querías estar conmigo. – le dijo Hiram a su marido, limpiándose las falsas lagrimas de sus mejillas aunque se notaba un poco emocionado.

Leroy la miro unos momentos más, analizándola para luego sonreír apenas perceptiblemente pero hacerlo de igual manera. – Espero que estés segura de lo que haces, Quinn.

-Más que segura y me gustaría que no le dijeran nada a Rachel, solo díganle que llame y que espero que a las siete este lista. ¿Puedo llevarla a una cita? Prometo traerla temprano.

-Creo que es algo tarde para estar pidiendo permiso. – río mientras negaba con la cabeza mientras asentía. – De acuerdo, le diré. Hiram acompaña a la puerta a la señorita.

Y a salir de la casa de los Berry, Quinn se sintió más segura que nunca.

-Esto es solo el comienzo Rachel, solo el comienzo. – susurro la rubia mirando hacia la casa de la morena una vez más antes de arrancar el auto e irse.

* * *

Eran las siete de la tarde cuando Rachel se encontraba dándose los últimos retoques de maquillaje mientras miraba por la ventana cada dos segundos nerviosa.

¿Cómo se había atrevido Quinn a llamar a su casa y dejarle dicho a sus padres aquello? Independientemente que no lo categorizara como una cita sonaba como tal y, aunque había intentado no arreglarse tanto para que sus padres no sospecharan, no había podido evitarlo hacerlo.

Al ver como la rubia aparcaba el auto bajo rápidamente, saludando a sus padres que estaban en la sala.

Noto la complicidad en sus ojos, pero intento ignorarla al escuchar el timbre de su casa.

Asombroso.

Era asombroso para Rachel ver a Quinn delante de ella con un ramo de rosas rojas, media docena si no se equivocaba y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Creo que voy a morir en el infierno por robarle a Yavhé un ángel. – susurro la rubia embobada.

Rió, no pudo evitar reír mientras tomaba las rosas de las manos de la rubia y besaba su mejilla cariñosamente.

-Has sumado algunos puntos luego de hacer un piropo prácticamente judío, gracias por el halago y por las rosas, Quinn. – miro hacia adentro como sus padres estaban mirando sin ningún tipo de disimulo. – Espérame un momento. – fue hacia ellos y le dio a Hiram sus rosas, mirándolos acusadoramente. – Luego me explicaran, ahora por favor pónganlas en agua, los amo.

Sin decir más salió y sonrío tímidamente mientras llegaba al lado de ella. - ¿Vamos?

-Claro…perdón. – miro hacia abajo intentando no ruborizarse y camino con Rachel hasta el coche, abriéndole la puerta una vez que llegaron al auto.

Ingreso también al mismo y el camino fue en total silencio, una pensando en lo hermosa que se encontraba la rubia con ese vestido suelto y color rojo que no hacía más que resaltar su belleza para su gusto y la otra con su mente en lo que iba a pasar después, juntando la valentía que le faltaba.

-Llegamos señorita. – estaciono en su casa y bajo rápidamente para abrirle la puerta, sonriendo al notar el rubor en las mejillas de la morena.

-Gracias, estas siendo muy detallista.

-Es lo mínimo que te mereces. – respondió con rapidez mientras le agarraba la mano y entrelazaba sus dedos con ella antes de ingresar a su hogar.

Todo estaba a media luz, sus padres le habían hecho el favor de ayudarla a preparar todo y salir hasta el otro día aunque esta les aseguro que podían volver ya que luego de cenar llevaría a Rachel a su casa.

-Vamos…esta todo servido. – susurro llevándola hacia el comedor.

Todo estaba perfectamente adornado, velas, un florero con dos rosas, una blanca y una roja además de lasaña vegetariana puesta en los platos y un vino blanco al lado de una botella de agua.

-Está todo…perfecto. – dijo a media voz girando la cara para ver a Quinn que la miraba sonriente.

-Vamos, sentémonos. – se acerco a la mesa con ella y le alejo un poco la silla de la misma para que se sentara y luego acercársela.

-Gracias de nuevo.

-Ya te he dicho lo que pienso. – se sentó enfrente de ella. - ¿Vino o agua?

-Vino por favor.

Quinn sirvió dos copas y la quedo mirando sonriente.

-Se que se supone que antes deberíamos comenzar a cenar pero…propongo un brindis. – agarro su copa y una vez que su acompañante hizo lo mismo se quedo mirándola a los ojos. – Por un inicio mágico.

-Por un inicio mágico. – susurro Rachel mirándola a los ojos y chocando su copa con ella. Tomo un poco del vino y al ver a Quinn comenzar a comer se dispuso a hacer lo mismo.

Quinn intento que mientras comían no hablaran de ningún tema profundo, le pregunto del instituto, de sus musicales preferidos y, especialmente, cuando tendría su audición para NYADA.

-El mes entrante, no queda demasiado. – sonrío nerviosa mientras se limpiaba la boca. – Provecho.

-Gracias, provecho también y me alegro realmente que falte poco, estoy segura que lo haras increíble. – termino de tomar su copa y se levanto extendiendo su mano a la de Rachel para hacer que se levantara con ella.

Una vez que lo hicieron la guio hasta la sala, haciendo que ambas se sentaran en el sillón y, cuando vio que la morena se distraía mirando el lugar, aprovecho para apretar el botón de reproducir en su celular para que comenzara a sonar una canción de fondo para la situación.

Todo tenía que salir perfecto.

-Sé que me he equivocado mil veces contigo, se que lo he arruinado y te he herido más veces de las que te he hecho sonreír pero jamás quise hacerte eso, jamás quise herirte realmente. – comenzó a hablar mientras posaba su mano en la mejilla de Rachel, acariciándola con ternura. – Tenía miedo de lo que sentía, aun siento miedo por tener todos…todos estos sentimientos por alguien, por depender tanto de una persona pero no puedo dejar que eso me aleje de ti, no puedo permitir que nada me aleje de ti, Rachel.

-Y-Yo…

-Déjame terminar. – susurro poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios, sonriendo de lado al mirarlos y acariciándolos con el mismo con delicadeza. – Yo quiero curar todas las heridas que te he causado, quiero ser la causa de que todos los días estés feliz, quiero hacerte sonreír cada segundo que pasa porque tu sonrisa es lo que ilumina mi vida. Me he equivocado, seguramente me equivocare algunas veces más pero tú eres la razón por la que yo quiero ser mejor, tú eres la razón por la cual yo creo en el amor Rachel… - sonrío con cierta timidez y volvió a mirarla a los ojos. – Por eso… ¿Quieres ser mi novia? ¿Me concederías el honor de ser mi pareja, Rachel?

_**I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you**_

* * *

_**¡Mil perdonas por la demora!**_

Tuve unos problemillas existenciales y de inspiración pero acá traigo el cap, mejor tarde que nunca.

Prometo ponerme a escribir y, de ser posible, actualizar antes del lunes (empiezo la universidad, se viene jodida, pls)

¡Amor y abrazos de panda para todo el mundo!

Sí, tengo algo con los animales, LOL.

Gracias por los RW, alertas y follow, ailoveupeople(?)

Noe


End file.
